Naruto: My Way!
by Hugo Reed
Summary: Naruto sees that he is far too weak against Sasuke and gets down to some real training. NarutoXHarem. NarutoXHanaXShizuneXAyameXYukiXIno. Up for adoption.
1. Train Me

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 1: Train me

Naruto could feel the pain of his blood pumping, but he didn't care. He could feel the hurt in his body from his earlier battle with Orochimaru, but he didn't care. He could practically feel the spot on his chest were, three years ago, he had been run through with a chidori, but he didn't care. There was currently one thing that mattered. That one thing, and that one thing alone made him continue onward. He must reach Sasuke. He must bring his friend back. Naruto ran so fast that his legs were blurred, and his face was cool from the sweat being forced off of his face. He yelled out with all the air left in his collapsed lungs.

"SASUKE!"

Then Naruto could see it. There was a large opening that lead to the outside and he could barely see the outline of Sai and Sakura from beyond it. He continued pumping his energy and chakra into his legs, leaving their captain far behind. Naruto could hear Yamato yelling something at him, but he no longer cared even about the mission. He wanted to see Sasuke no matter what the cost. Naruto forced himself through the opening in the rock and stumbled. He forcibly caught himself and forced himself upright, then stared at the scene. Sai had his blade out and pointed slanted at a figure.

Sasuke. Naruto turned slowly and saw his old friend. His clothes weren't nearly the same, but that had no interest to Naruto. He looked Sasuke in the eyes. He wanted to speak so badly. Why was his mouth stunned shut? Sasuke's eyes were black, and showed none of his eagerness to challenge Naruto. They showed one thing. Hatred. Naruto flinched. He saw Sasuke move, quick as an eye blink as Yamato came through the door.

"Naruto!" cried the ANBU.

Naruto didn't react. He didn't even blink. He knew what Sasuke had done and had seen the move. Now Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to make his move.

"Shouldn't you be training, instead of running after me?" said Sasuke in a dark voice.

"If I can't save you, I won't even bother calling myself a ninja," said Naruto softly.

"That was a foolish thing to say," Sasuke said, placing his hand behind him back, on the handle of his blade. "Because I am going to kill you, and obtain the supreme form of the sharigan."

Sasuke whipped out the blade in a flash and swung it down at Naruto's back. Naruto didn't move. His clenched fists relaxed and let his hands fall limp. His eyes fell closed and he prepared for the bleak black world of death. However, quick as he could, Sai leapt just behind Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist with his left hand and slashed at the Uchiha with his right, which held his blade. Sasuke fell back quickly, dodging the blow.

"That was the right way to block my attack."

Yamato ran forward, attacking Sasuke with long planks of wood. Sasuke showed little or no real trouble in fighting off the captain. Naruto angrily ran at Sasuke screaming.

"Will you still not come back with me?!"

"I have no need for a fool," said Sasuke.

"YOU SAID I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" screamed Naruto, crying slightly. "BEST FRIENDS! THEY DON'T DO THIS TO EACH OTHER! YOU WERE LIKE MY BROTHER SASUKE!"

"I had a brother once. Now, I only want to kill him. It is ironic that the same thing happens here."

Naruto twitched his right arm and a knife came flying out of his sleeve into his hand. Naruto saw the blade twirl and Naruto blocked it with the kunai. To his astonishment, the knife broke in half.

"What the—"

"That was the wrong way to block me," said Sasuke.

He skimmed Naruto's shoulder with the blade. The demon container yelled lightly and glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" said Sai.

Naruto looked and nodded. Sai came to his aid, scribbling quickly on a scroll. Several large griffins came off of the paper and went for Sasuke. The Uchiha easily blocked and swiped through beast after beast. However, he was too distracted to see Sakura rushing at him, fist drawn back. He did eventually notice her, and dodged her blow, only to find Yamato in his face. Sasuke swung quickly and neatly took the majority of the skin off of the captain's left cheek. Yamato fell to the ground writhing in pain. Naruto and Sai ran forward together, working as a perfect team. Sakura was working on healing their downed man's wounds.

Even working as a team, Naruto and Sai couldn't top Sasuke. He was a perfect fighter, with a flawless form. On top of that, his sharigan, though not full yet, was a curse upon the two boys. Then Sasuke made impossibly quick hand seals and a large pit appeared behind Naruto. Sasuke forced Naruto down in with his blade and as Naruto fell, his world slowed down. In desperation he threw up his hand. Naruto honestly expected to be given over to death by the several large spikes of metal at the bottom of the pit. However, Sai's hand grasped his arm and Naruto looked up at the ANBU from ROOT.

"Sai…"

"Come on Naruto-kun, do it."

As Sasuke moved over to stab Sai in the back, Naruto came flying over the lip of the deep hole and flew through the air, right as Sasuke, resengan in hand. Sasuke allowed a split second of shock to take him, then blacked the attack with his sword. Naruto kept throwing large amounts of his chakra reserves into his other hand and went at Sasuke with the other one. Sasuke had been pumping his chidori along his sword's length, but quickly put enough chakra into his right hand for a chidori and matched Naruto. The two stood for a moment, great huge waves of chakra flying off of them in random directions.

Then as if by a timer, the two attacks exploded and Sasuke and Naruto were both hit with an amazing pressure. Naruto used chakra to stay where he was standing, and Sasuke was sent tumbling back. Naruto stood where they had hit together. He was still calm and fine. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with eyes that undoubtedly wished him an extremely painful death, as he slowly disappeared in a wheel of fire. Naruto didn't move for a full three seconds, then he fell down and hit the ground sobbing. To Sakura's and Yamato's surprise, Sai was there in a heartbeat.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto shook his head, crying softly into the dirt. Most think that crying makes one look like a child. However, in this case in was not true. It was a heartbreaking thing. The sobs were shaking Naruto's shoulders as his shiny tears his the dry, waterless dirt. He spoke in small gasps of air and between sobs.

"I am so damn useless. I couldn't stop Sasuke leaving. I couldn't save Gaara. I couldn't stop Orochimaru. I don't have the power to bring Sasuke home at all…"

Naruto was in a bad situation and everyone knew it. It was more then likely that he was considering suicide. It wasn't safe for him. Sai knew this.

"Naruto-kun, you bring out the best in people."

Naruto turned and looked at him, wiping tears away.

"People like me," said Sai.

Sakura came over, trying to hide her tears and helped Naruto up. Yamato kept whispering a little bit of advise to Naruto. However, they could all see that Naruto was dead inside. All the way home, he never shouted anything once. He remained completely quiet, only now and then saying yes or no. Sakura hoped that Naruto would cheer up when they got back home. However, he just went straight to the bathhouse. Sakura thought he was going to bathe himself or even peek on the girls, but he didn't. He found Jiraiya with his telescope and grabbed the man by his collar.

"Oh hey Naruto."

Naruto said only two words.

"Train me."

"Naruto," said the sannin. "I just got done training you for three years."

"I am done playing around. I'll get more then what I had done in three weeks! Train me you damn old man!"

"What no perverted hermit?"

Naruto made a shadow clone.

"Jiraiya-sensei, train me now, or I am going to fight you, giving me the training I need."

Jiraiya smirked.

"Come with me brat."

Naruto was lead to the training field and Naruto cast off his jacket. Jiraiya quickly talked about several types of wind jutsu that would be good for him to use. Then he also talked about Naruto's water affinity. Before the sun was set, Naruto had at least ten new jutsu on his list. They were smaller, distraction jutsu, but good ones nevertheless. As the light completely disappeared, Naruto dispensed the shadow clones he'd used for training. Jiraiya looked at him concerned.

"You ok kid?"

Naruto responded in a low tone.

"No, I doubt I ever will be again."

Jiraiya left in deep thought as Naruto kept practicing.

"I'll meet you here at dawn," said Jiraiya.

Naruto didn't respond and kept training. He was making ice crystals and spraying extremely powerful, hot jets of water from his mouth. Naruto also learned how to keep using wind to slice and dice up foes, which was exactly his style. He kept going on late into the night, and kept pushing himself harder. However, you can't push yourself farther then your body will allow. Naruto's body was more powerful then most, but it did have limits. At well past midnight, in the middle of a kick, a tendon in Naruto's left leg ripped and split. Naruto dropped to the ground and yelled in pain, felling the red chakra heal him.

However, his scream had worried someone, a certain dog and boy. Kiba was standing watching Naruto train. When Naruto ripped the muscle, Kiba ran out to help him.

"Naruto!"

He grabbed the blonde by his arms and carefully carried to boy indoors. Naruto kept whimpering in pain and grabbing his leg. Then another door opened and Hana, Kiba's older sister, came downstairs. Kiba was removing Naruto's headband and trying to find the actual injury. She took one look at him and gave instructions quickly.

"Cut the left pants legs off! Go get some warm water, a rag and bandages."

Kiba did as he was told, using Akamaru for help. Hana was already carefully checking his injury. She managed to set his leg in the best position it could've been in. Then she went to work, healing him occasionally. Once in a while, a vein would break and go through the skin, causing heavy bleeding. She would pinch the needed vein and wipe up the blood. It was dawn when Naruto was finally asleep. When it was about breakfast time, he awoke and stretched a little.

"Hey, relax would you!?" shouted Hana. "You'll open that wound again."

"No, it's fine."

He unwrapped it and showed it to her.

"Thank you," he said.

He got up and spoke again.

"I am sorry, but I am currently unable to pay you. When I can, I shall repay you."

He began to leave, but Hana stopped him.

"Look, what's with you. You aren't yourself right now."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Naruto softly.

At this point Jiraiya found out where his student had gotten to and appeared in the window. He immediately began explaining in a soft voice and Hana held a hand to her lips. Kiba, being himself, overheard it and offered his service as only he could.

"Hey Naruto, I'll spare with you anytime."

Naruto nodded, not really thinking about it. Then he wearily got up. Hana leapt up to him, and told him to sit back down, but Naruto ignored her and went outside, pulling Jiraiya along with him. He repeated the only two words he'd said to his sensei from the time he had gotten back from the failed attempt to save Sasuke.

"Train me."


	2. The Fox's Bounty

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 2: The Fox's Bounty

(Warning: This is a Temporary chapter. My co-writer appears to have lost his internet connection.)

The sun beat down hard upon Naruto's head as the young ninja gasped for air. He had been training for a full eight hours after his injury and was ready for a break. He motioned for his sensei to stop and Jiraiya put down his summoned blade. Naruto was wielding a katana formed of ice from his chakra. The move was unique and extremely effective, which was just his style. Jiraiya had also taught him how to use his wind resengan, but warned him never to do so unless he had a deathwish. Naruto had accepted the knowledge grimly.

"I'm going to grab so ramen."

"Be careful," warned Jiraiya.

Naruto shook the man off and walked through the village, welcoming the rest that came into his weary muscles. He had four new attacks down cold: his wind resengan, ice katana, water cyclone, and shadow wind. Shadow wind was an invention of Naruto's own device, which enabled him to make a hasty escape. It consisted of him blowing himself at the enemy and causing several shadow clones to explode, lowering his foe's visibility. Then he simply could use more wind chakra to, more or less, fly away. Overall, Naruto was pleased with his progress.

"Yo, Ayame. Two bowls of chicken ramen please."

"Hey Naruto, you feeling ok?"

"Don't worry about it," he answer quietly, trying not to lie. "This is my problem."

"Well," she said. "I'm here if you need to talk. You're like my little brother."

"Thanks," he said as she handed him the noodles.

He kept his eyes lowered at the bowl as other people came in and out of the shop. For once he ate slowly, thinking about what to do when he next met Sasuke. Then, to his surprise, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned full circle and saw Shizune standing slightly nervously in front of him.

"Naruto-kun," she said. "Tsunade-sama requests your presence immediately."

Naruto turned in his seat and looked at her.

"No," he said. "Tell the old bag she can wait."

He hopped off his seat and began walking back to Jiraiya. Shizune looked after him, a slow tear trickled down from her eye.

"Yo, Jiraiya-sensei. Let's train some more!"

As ever, Jiraiya was reluctant to move, so Naruto made his ice katana and swung at the pervert's head. Jiraiya caught it on a kunai and then he flipped up, ready for the attack. Naruto twirled his blade so that Jiraiya's kunai was sent flying off into the distance. He spun around in a quick circle and kicked the sannin in the head. Jiraiya coughed up blood as the demon container jumped high into the air, forming quick seals.

"WATER STYLE: WATER CYCLONE!"

The very earth beneath Jiraiya's feet became water, and it was as though a water-based quicksand began pulling Jiraiya downward. He used a substitution jutsu faster then Naruto could stop it. Then he could feel Jiraiya's chakra right behind him. Naruto spun around and threw four kunai. Jiraiya deflected them with his katana, forcing Naruto to retreat with his shadow wind. Then he made three shadow clones and sent two at his sensei, while charging up a resengan with the last. The two clones had no lasting effect on Jiraiya, and Naruto's resengan met Jiraiya's own.

The explosion was so massive, that Jiraiya and Naruto were sent flying backwards across the land for nearly a league. Then Naruto was up in a second, rushing back at Jiraiya. However, he skidded to a halt as a small hawk landed in front of him. Jiraiya was there quickly, seeing what was wrong.

"It's Tsunade. She wants you for a mission."

"Alright, I'm good to go right now if she needs me to."

Jiraiya looked at him.

"Just be careful kid.'

"Yes, Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto bowed low and leapt off to the Hokage's circle office. As he began to become an orange speck in the distance, Hana came out of her hiding spot.

"Jiraiya-sama, will he be ok?"

"I don't know," said Jiraiya, turning to the woman. "His best friend hates him, and wants to kill him. It's not easy to absorb. One things for sure, he'll never one hundred percent the same as before. His teamwork is great, but not what it was. He is more afraid to depend on his friends, which isn't healthy for him."

"I think I miss him."

"So do I," said Jiraiya. "So do I."

Meanwhile, Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage of the leaf village. His mission was simple, assassination of a crazed bounty hunter, who had grown to love blood a little too much. Naruto was to pick two teammates and be back before the night of the next day.

"Shikamaru and Sai," said Naruto.

"Quick, how'd you pick those two?"

"The smartest man I know, and one of the best fighters I've ever seen. Easy decision."

"Fine, grab them and go."

Naruto turned to leave.

"And Naruto," said Tsuande, suddenly compassionately. "Just… please come back alright."

"I will," he said smirking. "After all, have I ever done anything dangerous?"

Without waiting for an answer he leapt out of the open window and was flying through the air. He could feel the cool wind rush through his hair and past his forehead protector. It pressed his clothes hard against his body and he tossed off his jumpsuit jacket, deciding that it was warm enough to forget about wearing it. Then he tightened his kunai and shiriken holder, and found Shikamaru watching clouds as he always did. Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and the lazy ninja looked up at him.

"Hey," said Shikamaru. "I heard what happened to you with… well, I was just worried if you were going to be ok after that."

"Fine as I will be," said Naruto. "We have a mission. Bounty hunter in the second town to the south. We'll be back by night tomorrow."

Shikamaru nodded and Naruto shook his hand.

"Meet me at the gate in ten."

Then he vanished again, this time heading to the library where he found Sai. The ROOT ANBU was reading a book entitled: Friendships and Keeping Them, A beginner's guide to Happiness. Naruto went over and tapped him on the shoulder. Sai turned around and offered Naruto his hand. Naruto looked at him quizzically then took the hand.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. This book told me that it helps to form a friendship it you form a handshake habit with someone. Is it for a mission?"

"Yes," said Naruto. "Meet me at the gate in ten, we'll be gone until tomorrow night."

"I'll meet you there."

"Thanks," said Naruto.

It took Naruto only half of his time left to pack and go back to the front gates. So, he was consequently laying down on top of the great shrine-like entrance to the village when the other two arrived. He leapt down so that he was level with them, causing dirt to fly up into his pants a little.

"You both ready?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Sai.

Shikamaru nodded to confirm that he was ready to go. Then, everyone set off quickly into the rapidly approaching night. Naruto could feel the air grow colder, and the moon was covered by clouds. However, the darkness of night didn't distract the three, or in anyway hinder their progress. For they were ninja, and had the ability to see even all but the darkest of black nights. They kept running straight through the night, until they reached the outside of the town and then they set up camp for the night. Then Naruto turned to his friends.

"How long do you think we're going to take tomorrow?"

"Four, five hours at most," said Sai.

"If everything goes smoothly, we'll do fine."

"Whatever," said Naruto. "Goodnight."

He lay down on his pillow, and passed out. He had a strange vision in his sleep.

_A tall figure stood with his back facing Naruto. A long sword was in his hand and he turned around, swing the blade in a whirling motion. Naruto got a quick look at the man's face. It was scared in several places, and the man wore an eye patch over the left eye. He grinned in a terrible fashion and spoke to Naruto, in a voice as evil as a demons._

"_I'm going to collect the price on your head demon!"_

The he awoke in a cold sweat, and his head hit the top of the tent as he threw a kunai through the flap of the tent in his shock. Sai was there in a second.

"Naruto-kun! What's wrong?"

Naruto gasped several times, getting his breath back. Then he looked at Sai for a short while before answering him.

"Nothing, bad dream."

Sai was rummaging around in his bag for his friendship book while Naruto turn over to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes tight, begging to let his nightmares leave him be. He screwed his lids shut so tight it was as though with their closing, he could shut out his darkest fears: death, Kyuubi, falling in love.

He stayed like that long until sunrise, at which time he rose and helped pack up.

"So, we going to nab our man quick today?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes," said Naruto. "We have about five hours to get this done, so be quick. We'll split up and meet back here at noon."

They followed his instructions without question or hesitation. Then Naruto himself ran into town, only stopping once to see the man's face on a wanted poster. Once Naruto had the man's mind in his head he sent out a short, but powerful burst of chakra. He felt four main blocks. Two where Shikamaru and Sai. That meant that there were two possible suspects.

"Now we play the game of cat and mouse…"

Naruto leapt high in the air and followed the weaker source of chakra. It took him merely one hour to track his target down. This man was nothing like the man in the poster. He had long scars across his face and chest, and his hair was red, not black. Naruto was about to leave the man be before he heard the clink of a drawn kunai.

"Big mistake," Naruto whispered.

He flipped up high and used his shadow wind to put himself high in the air for a better view. His foe threw three stars and him and Naruto blocked them with his ice katana. Then he formed several one-handed seals.

"WATER CYCLONE!"

The man was dead as soon as the attack made contact.

Naruto let his ice blade disappear and slowly felt around for the other chakra signature. He found this man quickly, but couldn't pin him down. He was, if nothing else, good at running away. He knew endless dips and dives and ways to evade even the most unpredictable ninja. It took Naruto well over two hours to finally catch the man and pin him to the ground. However the attack didn't last long, as the man drew a long blade, nearly decapitating the Kyuubi container. Naruto sighed and re-made the blade, before stopping cold.

"I've… seen this…"

The man grinned horribly before talking to Naruto.

"I'm going to collect the price on your head demon."

"NO!"

Naruto's scream was full of rage and fear. He leapt up high and threw nine stars and two exploding kunai at the man before pounding him hard across the right cheek. Then Naruto spun to kick the man with all his might, only to find his foot stopped cold by the other man's sword.

"Pitiful."

He moved in what was no more then a blur, and even Naruto had trouble keeping up. He swung his arm angrily, releasing several kunai at once. Then he leapt in the air again.

"Man," Naruto whispered. "I still haven't got this move down yet, but there's nothing for it."

He formed several hand seals and then slammed his hands into the ground.

"ICE MIRRIORS!"


	3. Fight for what?

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 3: Fight For What?

"ICE MIRRIORS!"

"_Naruto," said Jiraiya. "This move drains your chakra tremendously, make sure you don't use it until you have perfected your chakra control."_

Just as the sannin had said, Naruto felt the large drain on his chakra reserves. He felt as though his heart beat just a little slower. He struggled to keep standing. Then, as though from far away, he heard his name.

"_Naruto! Naruto!"_

"I can hear you," he whispered.

Hands grasped him, and he looked into Shikamaru's face. Naruto turned a little to see Sai battling the man who had broken through Naruto's poorly formed ice mirrors.

"…S-Sai!"

"Naruto don't," said Shikamaru as Naruto moved to help him. "He'll be fine, just relax."

"No!"

Naruto shoved his body off the ground and stumbled towards the battle. The man quickly turned his blade to hit Naruto in the head, but Naruto's strength had began to return, and he formed a chakra blade quick as a flash. The man looked at Naruto's blade with utter shock.

"Don't… touch him!"

"How can you still have chakra to fight?!"

"Naruto-kun!" said Sai. "Let us help you!"

"NO!" cried Naruto. "I can… handle it…"

Then Naruto felt his limbs freeze up. He didn't understand why. His body was no longer obeying his orders, but moving backwards. Finally he was released and fell to the ground, and looked up to see Shikamaru who still had his hands in the rat seal. Instantly he knew what happened.

"Why'd you stop me?" he asked weakly. "Sai's in trouble. I… have to… help."

"You're going to kill yourself. Relax, Naruto, we can handle this."

Naruto was overly resistant and kept struggling against Shikamaru's grip until the shadow controlling slacker knocked the demon container out. As Naruto fell into the bleak darkness, he saw Sai battling the bounty hunter, he thought desperately that he must help. He couldn't dare allow Sai to be hurt or killed. However, the darkness swallowed him up and he was powerless to even utter a word.

When he awoke several hours later, he was on the back of his friend, Sai. Sai turned around and smiled at Naruto.

"We captured the bounty hunter Naruto-kun, but you were nearly dead of chakra loss. How do you feel?"

"Fine," said Naruto. "Kyuubi heals me perfectly, so I'm back to normal now. Thank you."

Sai looked quizzically at him, then riffled through his things for his friendship book. Then Naruto hopped off his back and looked at Shikamaru, who was carrying the hunter on his own back. Naruto looked at the two. How could he have been such a fool as to leave them to the fate of another?

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should've helped."

"Naruto," said Shikamaru. "Stop thinking about Sasuke. He was an asshole and—"

"Shut up!"

"Naruto! He rammed a goddamn chidori through your chest! Doesn't that mean a thing to you?"

"He's… not in his right mind…"

"You said it yourself," said Sai. "Best friends don't do this sort of thing to each other."

Naruto fell quiet. He thought about this. If he abandoned Sasuke, he would be abandoning his way of the ninja not mentioning his whole childhood friendship. However, if Sasuke had already abandoned him, Naruto could do nothing. Even if he dragged the body of Sasuke back, the boy who had found Naruto his brother no longer existed. The blonde wept and hung his head a little.

"You ok?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto shook his head no. He wearily kept leaping from tree to tree, trying to understand why he hated the way things had turned out, or why they had turned out the way they had. All the way back to Konaha Naruto seemed to be utterly broken, the only thing he ever did for a long while was shake his head and moan Sasuke's name. When they did finally get back home, Shikamaru offered to make the mission report to Tsunade.

"…Sasuke…" said Naruto.

Shikamaru shook head and leapt off to the Hokage's circle office. Naruto meanwhile, was walking through the long, ever-circling streets of Konaha. His eyes were dazed, with nothing passing through them. Not a single thought seemed to pass through his brain. All he saw his nunged their friend or family member and pointed at the suffering blonde. So it was that Naruto didn't noticed when he passed Jiraiya and Hana, discussing the blonde himself.Jiraiya called Naruto's name, but got no actual response.

"…Sasuke…"

"NARUTO!" yelled the white-haired man.

Naruto looked over at him with half dead eyes.

"Naruto?" asked Hana. "Are you ok?"

Naruto didn't respond to her, but looked at his sensei.

"I have no point in even training anymore sensei."

"Naruto, what happened to you?"

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto! Stop moping! Get your head in the game and start being a human who can accept loss!"

"But sensei, what do I fight for?"

"Those who still matter!"

"How about my brother and I warm you up?" offered Hana.

Naruto looked her in the eye.

"Thanks."

In merely five minutes, Kiba and Hana were standing opposite Naruto on a long battlefield.

"I should warn you, Naruto's gotten stronger, and not by a small amount. Even you your beat his first powers, he has… shall we say… inside help."

Naruto ignored Jiraiya and threw four shiriken at the pair before actually springing into action himself. He had applied chakra to his feet to speed himself up and make his steps steadier, and make each step count for more, instead of wasting any muscle. It took him a very small second to form seven clones which took on the uptake in a mere millisecond. One formed a resengan with Naruto and the other five began the Naruto barge on Kiba. The male dog user saw the blow, but couldn't stop it. However, Akamaru moved in a flash and destroyed two clones.

"TOO LATE!" called Naruto.

"What?!"

Kiba looked up and Naruto was flying down at him, swirling sphere in hand. Before the blow landed, Hana caught his arm. Naruto turned and looked at her.

"Nice try, but wrong."

He sent a burning wave of chakra down his arm and Hana'a hands burned from the sheer chakra. However, she had delayed him enough so as to make him release Kiba and his command of the resengan. He looked at his remaining shadow clone who nodded. Both made ice needles, which were basically small ice katanas, and threw them with all the power in his arm. Three shattered against the ground. However, two struck Kiba in the chest and one scraped Hana's cheek.

"Nice," said Hana.

She formed six quick seal and the ground rose up around Naruto. He used the replacement jutsu and avoided be trapped with the cascade of earth. Hana seemed impressed, but didn't break in here side-by-side attack with Kiba. The three came at the orange ninja with invisible attacks. However, Naruto calmly dodged their hands. When he saw Kiba pause to catch his breath, Naruto move, striking with his ice katana. He had dulled it so as not to kill Kiba, but it still knocked to boy out. Hana looked over at her brother in shock. Naruto ceased the chance and forced her hands behind her back, tying her up with chakra resistant ropes.

"Done," said Naruto. "Time sensei?"

"Not bad," said Jiraiya. "Two and a half minutes."

He untied Hana and pulled Kiba upright before splashing water on him.

"You're good," said Hana.

"I'm going to be the best."

"Not with those moves you aren't," said the sannin.

"Come on," said Naruto. "I've wasted too much time as it is."

So Naruto and Jiraiya went back to training. Yet again, Naruto had satisfied his love of hard work by pushing himself farther then anybody else normally would or did. He didn't give up, because now he was fighting for a deeper purpose, to protect, not retrieve his friends. It showed deeply in the effectiveness of his training. As opposed to his original four new jutsu the last two days, he learned three much higher level ones, along with a higher chakra control.

Ice mirrors had been perfected. He had invented a new move he had wanted to call freeze the lake, which was him spraying large amounts of water over a foe then literally freezing them with wind. His last new and favorite move was ice barrier. A single powerful pane of ice would flash up and protect Naruto from most attacks, and didn't melt.

Currently, Naruto was working on a new move for him, adding his wind element to thrown kunai. His chakra control had greatly improved, but wasn't perfect yet. It caused him to loose more chakra then he needed to, even though the move worked. However, being Naruto, he wouldn't rest until he got it right. Jiraiya was amazed at the boy's progress. He was a machine of war, a perfect shinobi.

However, Jiraiya wasn't the only one watching number unpredictable ninja. Hana was sipping a late cup of tea while watching the young shinobi train. She wasn't sure why, but she enjoyed watching this boy. Perhaps it was because he clearly gave his training his all, and held nothing back from trying to become the very best in whatever he was doing. She smiled to herself as Naruto's kunai failed to even go through the tree he'd hit. The boy started to grow frustrated and used a resengan on the log.

"Now, feel better?" asked Jiraiya.

"A little."

"Calm yourself, and try again."

Naruto kneeled and began meditation. Then he sprang up and took a kunai from his side in flash before chucking it at a rock. It flashed with blue light as it trespassed right through the rock. Jiraiya smiled and clapped lightly as the kunai kept on going into the ground. Naruto grinned widely.

"That was good, but not good enough. Your need to be able to do that quickly and on demand, even in the air. Now do it again."

Naruto leapt in the air and hesitated for a full second before throwing a ice needle through ten tree before it stuck, quivering a large log. Jiraiya shook his head before Naruto looked down at his sandals.

"No, you need to be quicker. If you ever hope to best Itachi, you'll have to be a lot quicker then that Naruto."

"I'M MOVING AS FAST AS I CAN!" he shouted back.

"THEN BE BETTER!" answered Jiraiya. "When you're fighting a ninja with more ability then you, if doesn't matter how much of your skill you're using. If they can beat you, then your best isn't good enough. Now Naruto, it's about time that you learn that to be able to stomp people like Sasuke into the ground, you'll have to a lot better then you are right now. Three days of intense training with a few new jutsu aren't going to be enough to help you. You have to cut the strings and become as powerful as the kages. By the time I'm done training you, you had sure as hell better be able to defeat four of me."

Naruto looked him icily.

"You ask for the impossible."

Naruto walked over and removed his headband before whipping his head with a warm towel. Jiraiya looked at him. Something struck the white-haired man. Naruto did, after all, have limits. He had bypassed his normal body limits time and time again. But he had other limits. He did feel such things as despair. The boy could not be pushed too far. He was incapable of looking at how far he had come, so he always felt that the path before him was never ending.

"Naruto," said Jiraiya. "I'm sorry. I don't want to cause you hurt by showing you what you'll have to do one day. I was trying to be realistic."

"I can't do it…"

"What?"

"I could never beat Sasuke," said Naruto. "No matter how hard I tried, or how hard I worked, nothing changed. He's gotten even farther from me in all three years."

Jiraiya was quiet, because he could see Naruto's sense. It didn't matter what he did, because there was always Sasuke, undefeated champion.

"You want to beat Sasuke?"

"No," began Naruto.

"Beat Orochimaru and the Aukutski. Become so good that you could whip Itachi like a dog. That'll be defeat in his eyes."

"But I don't want to beat him."

"Then what do you want?" asked the sannin, honestly concerned.

"I… I want him to love me…"

Jiraiya stared. That was a problem. Jiraiya knew that Naruto wasn't speaking of a gay love, rather the love of a sibling. Sasuke never loved anyone, not after the massacre.

"Naruto…"

Naruto picked up his headband and wondered off into the night.


	4. Girls and the Mission

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 4: Girls and the Mission

Naruto kept on wondering through the town as though of his own accord. His feet carried him wherever he cared to go. So, it was in his spaced out manor that he found himself atop the Hokage monuments. He looked over all of the houses and the large compounds. He wondered why he wanted to protect these people. After all, why should he care about them? They who shunned him, they who hurt him, they who beat him, cursed him, tried time and time again to kill him, why should he care about them?

"Because I'm not what Gaara would've been. I don't hate those who hurt me."

Despite his reputation, Naruto wasn't completely stupid. He knew full well why the villagers hated him. They hated him because he was large banner for the Kyuubi, and everyone in the village hated the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't bother ever explaining his reason to anyone, not even his senseis. It barely even seemed logical to him. However, he didn't like thinking too far inwardly anymore, so he tossed further thought about Hokages aside for now and went slowly down the side of the mountain to find his sensei again. He had been wondering for so long that his muscles felt a lot better, and were ready for more training.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I apologize for my earlier behavior, I was out of line."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so," he said. "I'm so used to being whipped by you when you're in the fourtailed state that I keep forgetting you do have limits."

Naruto looked down at his feet. His fourtailed state hadn't beat even Orochimaru, how could it beat Sasuke?

"Naruto," said Jiraiya. "You've gotten much better, and can probably go toe-to-toe with me right now. You'll whip Sasuke so hard that the boy will have to pee sitting down. Now, come on, do your ice needle again, and throw it through the tree. Don't worry so much. I know you, you can do it."

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. Spurred on by the fact that his sensei believed in him, Naruto leapt up in the air and threw an ice kunai without any break or pause. To his surprise, the ice broke through the tree and left and incredibly large dent in the ground. Jiraiya clapped several times, though slowly.

"Congratulations. You just mastered on of the most powerful chakra control moves for you. Now, your training is going be smooth sailing for you."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya quizzically.

"Are you kidding me, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"No," said the sannin. "I'm telling you a complete truth. With that high a chakra control, you'll be making new jutsu like you scarf down ramen."

Naruto grinned, then lost it just as quickly.

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry."

Jiraiya looked at the boy and laughed hard.

"You'll change and always be the same Naruto."

Naruto grinned in his famous fox-smile. Then Hana and Kiba came running up.

"Hey," said Kiba. "We haven't eaten yet either. Mind if we join you losers?"

"Sorry," said Naruto. "I was pretty sure you were talking but all I heard was bullshit coming from your mouth."

Hana grinned along with Jiraiya. The moment was calm, happy, and Jiraiya was thankful to every god that his apprentice was aloud these few moments of peace and happiness. It was truly far too long since the boy had giving a true, hearty laugh. Then Naruto waved his arm for the others to follow him towards his favorite ramen shop in the whole world. He hopped in the seat with a smile on his face. However, by now his true happiness had faded and the smile was noticeably fake. Ayame flinched when she saw the look on his face.

The girl walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. To everyone's surprise, Hana slapped Ayame's hand away.

"He'll be fine," she said. "Now, Naruto why don't you order first?"

Naruto looked over at Hana. He wasn't really mad at her, but shocked that she had been… protective. Ayame glared at the girl and went back to making Naruto his ramen, which she hadn't needed to ask him about. Hana gave Jiraiya her order and he called out for two bowls of chicken ramen. Kiba meanwhile tried to outdo Naruto in the amount of ramen he ate, and promptly lost.

Naruto looked at Ayame in the face as she placed another bowl of ramen down in front of him. She was smiling at him, which felt good. He smiled back and then grabbed chopsticks to shove down his ramen again. When Naruto finally finished his satifying meal, he signaled for Kiba, Hana and Jiraiya to go on ahead.

"I'll catch up. I wanna talk to the old hag real quick."

"Alright," said Jiraiya. "Don't slack off your training for too long."

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah right old man, you're just glad for a rest from me kicking your ass around the field."

Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower until he was sure the other two must've rounded a corner. Then he reversed direction and sprinted back towards the ramen stand. The place was, for now, empty and he called for Ayame. She poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, not back for seconds already are you?"

"Not yet," said Naruto smiling as well. "I just wanted to apologize for Hana hitting you earlier."

Ayame looked at him, slightly surprised.

"Thanks, but it's really not a problem. I didn't realize you two were… involved."

"Huh?" asked Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you seeing her?"

Naruto cocked his head at Ayame a little.

"She's helped me train a little, but we're not dating or anything. Heck Ayame, I wouldn't even know what to do on a date. You know me better then that."

Ayame laughed lightly.

"I suppose I do. You'd better go find your sensei Naruto. I'll see you later though, ok?"

"Yeah, for sure! Thanks for the ramen." Naruto called, hopping off his stool.

Then he ran down several streets, heading to training ground seven as quick as he could. He appeared to have arrived in short enough a time so as to not arouse suspicion from Jiraiya or Kiba, who was lying under a tree. Then Naruto leapt at the older man in half a second. Jiraiya turned around quick as light and stopped Naruto's blow.

"Not bad, but you need to suppress your chakra. I could feel you coming over from a mile away."

Naruto slapped himself in the head.

"Sorry sensei. I don't know how I forgot something that simple."

Naruto then took up his starting stance as Jiraiya formed quick seals.

"Fireball!" cried out the sannin.

"Ice Wall!"

Jiraiya's attack disappeared when put up against the wall that was a mix of white and blue. Then Naruto leapt up in the air and threw three kunai in quick succession. Jiraiya drew his own kunai and beat the first two away as though they were nothing but air. However, the third had Naruto's chakra over it, and passed right through Jiraiya's blade and almost hit him in the chest. Jiraiya just managed to roll to the left and out of the way.

"Good!"

Jiraiya summoned his katana and Naruto formed his own ice blade. The battle became one of skill with a blade. Naruto lunged at his teacher's chest, only to find the blow stopped cold. Jiraiya swung at the Kyuubi container's head, but Naruto had youth on his side and spun around the attack. Then he swished the blade through the air, aiming for the old man's neck. However, Jiraiya ducked the blow and rolled forward, only to find Naruto in his face, attacking from two directions at once.

"When did you get time to make a shadow clone?" asked Jiraiya.

Then a cracking sound came out of the ground and Jiraiya looked down to see Naruto's fist connect with his jaw. The sannin was sent flying back with his chin bleeding. Rubbing his chin sorely Jiraiya called out to Naruto.

"Damn, you have a bad left hook. Ok, that's enough for now."

Naruto smiled, and sat down next to Kiba, who was looking at him in shock.

"Damn you're so good now it's scary," said the dog-loving ninja.

Naruto grinned at him.

"Oh, Naruto," said Hana, walking up. "The Hokage just sent a mission scroll for you."

Naruto unrolled the scroll she handed him as she went back into the house with Kiba and Akamaru. The mission scroll wasn't complicated or hard to understand. In fact, it was far less formal then it should've been, but Tsunade had probably written it herself, specifically for him.

_Mission: Kill or Apprehend Sasuke Uchiha._

_No teammates._

_Notice: He requested you specifically come alone. He intends to kill you for the Myangeko Sharigan. You have until nightfall to relax yourself._

Naruto read through the scroll several times. It was short, simple, to the point, and completely unbelievable. After all his hard work, he was finally going to beat Sasuke, and keep his promise to Sakura. Naruto knew he was supposed to let go of all his emotions attached to Sasuke, but he couldn't, all he could do was ignore them.

"What's up?" asked Jiraiya.

"Sasuke's coming tonight."

Jiraiya looked Naruto in the eye.

"Either kill him, or make sure someone else is ready to. Remember this, he is probably just as evil as Orochimaru now."

Naruto nodded, "Yes sensei. I wouldn't let myself fail."

Naruto went back home as Hana came out to talk to Jiraiya.

"Something's wrong," said Hana.

"Of course," said Jiraiya. "Naruto has to fight Sasuke."

"Not that," said Hana. "Didn't he already say he visited the Hokage?"

"Why do you ask? Not worried about poor little Naruto-kun are you?"

His voice had gone soft and teasing.

"Shut it perv!" she responded.

"If you do actually care about him though, you'd better be worried for tonight."

"Why?" she asked quickly.

"Naruto's fighting Sasuke. He broke hard the last time that happened, and no one really was hurt that bad. If he ends up killing Sasuke, or Sasuke tries to kill him again, Naruto may just actually break mentally. If that happens…"

"Oh god! Then I can't let him fight!"

"You can't stop him from doing this…"

"Of course I can!" said Hana. "I… care about him."

"So do others."

"You know what I mean!"

"I do. The statement still stands. You saw Ayame today. You aren't quite the only one after his affections."

Meanwhile, Naruto was lying down on a cot in his apartment. He'd been staring resolutely at the picture of team seven for the entire time he'd been inside his home. Then a knock came on his door.

"Come in," said Naruto, only just managing a soft call. "It's open."

The door opened and Shizune came in. She came to his side quickly.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?"

"Yes," he managed. "Just nervous. I mean… Sasuke is really strong you know?"

"So are you," she said. "Tsunade-sama told me what Jiraiya has reported. You actually beat him today, right?"

"It was sort of a cheap shot," he said.

She looked at him.

"That's partly what worries me," he said, now looking her in the eye. "Sasuke, Orochimaru and sensei are all about the same level. If I just beat sensei once, how can I be sure that I'll beat Sasuke?"

She looked at him and embraced him quickly.

"You'll be ok Naruto-kun," she said soothingly. "Don't you worry. You're strong. You'll win and do whatever you think is right. I'm behind you all the way. Weather you decide to kill him or just defeat him, you have my support."

He looked at her again and then smiled lightly.

"Thanks Shizune-nii-chan. I think I needed that."

Naruto went over to his pack, then shrugged and left it. He wouldn't need it for this. He and Shizune walked all the way to the front gate of the great leaf village as the sun set over the hills. Naruto made sure to suppress his chakra and stood in the crowd waiting for the match, and return of Sasuke Uchiha. Then a voice broke through all the murmurs and made everyone turn their attention to the gates.

"Show me Naruto Uzamaki! Show me the number one knucklehead ninja!"

The crowd parted and Naruto walked up to Sasuke. He stared right into Sasuke's jet black eyes. Then he spoke in a confident voice.

"This will be our last battle Sasuke. Either you or I will win it all this time. Now, there's one more thing I want to ask of you."

Naruto reached into his pocket and tossed something at Sasuke.

"For old times sake," said Naruto.

"Fine," said Sasuke. "I'll humor you as you are about to meet the death god."

Sasuke tied on his headband as the two ninja faced each other.

At the same time both blinked, and upon reopening them they both pushed off the ground, adding chakra to their feet to fly forward at a high speed. The last meeting of Naruto and Sasuke.


	5. Crushing Victory

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 5: Crushing Victory

The two men hit together and an explosion of chakra ripped through the crowd. Several people gasped. Sasuke pulled out his Katana and ran, slashing at Naruto who stopped Sasuke's attack with his ice blade. Sasuke seemed stunned. Naruto had merely pumped chakra through his body to keep the blade from breaking from the attack. Then Sasuke leapt back, reanalyzing his opponet.

"You have gotten pretty good Naruto. Were you holding back last time we met?"

"No…' said Naruto. "Nor will I now!"

Having said the words, Naruto fell upon Sasuke in a furry. The two were invisible to the majority of the people gathered, however with each punch or attack, a large blast of chakra went through all present. There was so much released power, and it was so strong that even the gathered Hyuuga were stunned.

"Damn it all," Sasuke said, activating the sharigan.

Naruto grinned lightly. Then he ran, applying chakra to his feet to almost fly along with the wind through the ever-shifting air. He could feel the pressure upon his face grow and peel his cheeks back. He could feel the wind fly into his eyes and make them water painfully. He could also feel that he was now assured of victory. Sasuke seemed shocked into submission. Naruto's speed was so great that Sasuke could react in time.

"Beating sharigan is simple," said Naruto. "You just have to make it irrelevant."

Sasuke glared at Naruto before shutting it off. Then Naruto stopped himself and stopped smiling.

"What are you going to do now… Sasuke-chan?"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto laughed and dodged the blows Sasuke sent his way. Jiraiya in particular seem very impressed with how far Naruto had come. The boy had spent almost his entire training over the three years on control his Kyuubi abilities, but he had apparently worked with that by finding out how to make his movements more perfect and precise and indeed, not the slightest movement on Naruto's part was wasted. In truth, Sasuke was on about equal footing with Naruto, but he was blinded by hate of his brother, greed for the sharigan, and most of all, his focus on breaking his bond with Naruto.

Therefore, Naruto, who had a cleared head, was able to outclass Sasuke. However, no one is perfect and Naruto slipped for a split second on a rock. Sasuke seized the chance and without even forming seals he rammed a chidori through Naruto's breastbone. Blood flew up and Naruto's world seemed to slow down. Sasuke didn't draw his arm back out as Naruto had expected, but began lifting Naruto up into the air by his injured breastbone. Everyone at the gates gasped. Someone threw up and many people started sobbing. Naruto was focusing on making his ice katana again.

Sasuke had another Chidori in his hand when Naruto struck. The blade ripped a large gash in Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha dropped him in pain and shock. Naruto let the katana fade away as he wearily stood up, blood dripping down his front, slowly being repaired by Kyuubi.

"Naruto!" cried Hana, moving forward.

"N-no!" said Naruto. "I have… have to do… t-this alone."

"Why?" she asked Jiraiya. "Why can't we save him?! He'll die, Jiraiya! Die!"

"He has to do it alone," said Jiraiya drawing many eyes on him. "He must do it alone because Sasuke is his whole term of self-worth. Naruto thinks that if Sasuke can do it, he'd better be able to do it better. That's why he has to do it alone. They are eternal rivals. I know it looks really bad, but Naruto would hate you forever if you stopped this."

Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame and Hana were openly sobbing and almost everyone from the rookie nine had tears in their eyes. Lee was currently being restrained from acting by Gai and TenTen had had to knock Neji out. Kakashi was actually restraining Sai, if only just.

Naruto felt his chest. The muscle had been torn, and blood was spilling out in front of him, but the bone was fully repaired now. He could fight. Set on ending everything between them once and for all, Naruto formed the ram seal, working with his chakra. Sasuke ran up and punched Naruto with all the power in his left arm that he could muster. Naruto spat out on the ground. Then he began to push himself up. He found that he lacked the power to do it and feel to the ground again. Dirt entered his open mouth and nostrils.

It smelt terrible and he hurt everywhere. However, he managed to push himself over enough to see Sasuke. Gasping hard and holding his chest.

"Damn!" said Sasuke. "Two ribs."

Naruto smiled lightly at the knowledge that Sasuke had at least been injured badly from his attack. However, he had no time for celebrations. Again, Naruto was molding chakra, and again Sasuke punched him. This made Naruto sway and let him stand up on his feet. Now some of the muscles were repaired in his chest and he could think clearly, so blood was getting back to his brain. Naruto stood upright, proud of just who he was.

He formed a shadow clone and the two made a resengan. Sasuke responded with a chidori and the two collided in midair. The waves of electricity and wind blasted off in several random directions. The pressure where the two had met began to grow greater and greater before it finally sent them blasting off and skidding across the ground.

When he could finally speak again, Sasuke asked, "How are you healing so fast?!"

Naruto grinned again.

"You might say I have friends in low places."

Sasuke snarled and ran forward, only to stop four steps into his attack. He fell down to the ground in a heap and was unable to move another inch. No matter how hard he struggled his body was not responsive. Also, he felt… drained, or empty. It was as though he'd suddenly run out of chakra.

"What the hell did you do to me? Naruto! You dead-last!"

"It's simple you bastard. When I sliced you with my ice katana I let it fade back into chakra. However, when it hit you part of the ice went into your blood."

Sasuke gasped.

"But that would mean—"

"Right," said Naruto. "When it went back into chakra part of my chakra was in your chakra network. All I had to do was cut it off in the four critical arteries. However, do you care to guess where that chakra is now, Sasuke?"

"You are an asshole, Naruto."

"It's in your heart! You bastard! I'm amazed you still have one! Now Sasuke Uchiha! Now you will die!"

Naruto brought his hands down in the ram sign and Sasuke felt his heart get crush, ending the life of the infamous 'last Uchiha'. Naruto waited until he was sure Sasuke was dead, then fell to the ground weeping. Hana and Shizune were the first to his side. However, Shizune quickly pushed Hana out of the way by pointing out that the boy needed medical attention. Tsunade was there quickly as well, without Sakura. She had gone to examine Sasuke's body with tears spilling out from her eyes.

Naruto heard her say to Kakashi, "I know he was evil. It doesn't make it any easier that he's finally dead."

Naruto for his part no longer cared, about anything. He lay down, not even trying to give up. He made no motive to even try and wipe blood off his face or chest. Tsunade and Shizune were checking him carefully for injury, but found nothing that Kyuubi hadn't healed.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune. "Naruto-kun can you hear me?"

Naruto didn't respond, but got up and walked back to his apartment. No one stopped him. They all knew he was likely never to be the same again. He probably wasn't far from suicide right now. Naruto simple had stopped thinking. He went to his apartment and propped the picture of team seven up in front of him. He stayed like that for a full thirty hours. Then a knock came on the door.

"It's open," said Naruto in a hoarse voice.

The door opened to reveal Ino, who went to him quickly.

"Naruto? Naruto? Are you ok? You look terrible."

Naruto didn't respond.

"Come on, you need to shower and change."

"Alright."

Naruto quickly showered and changed into a pair of black pants and an orange T-shirt. He made no motive to even begin putting on his headband. He went back to staring at the picture. Ino noticed that his body seemed to have been feeding on itself. He couldn't have eaten anything from the last day and a half.

"Naruto! You have to eat and drink something! You're going to waste away."

Naruto looked at her briefly before drink half a canteen of water and popping two solider pills into his mouth. Ino went to him and grabbed his hands lightly.

"It looks like Tsuande-sama was right," she said. "Naruto? I'm going to take a look inside your head alright?"

"Do whatever you want."

Ino looked at him shocked. She had to do something! If she didn't Naruto would just let starvation finish him off. She formed the horse sign and pointed it at Naruto's forehead. In merely a moment she was inside a jet black area with several doors around her. They were all different colors ranging from the purest of blacks, to a very bright gray. Ino knew exactly what every color meant.

"Black for the saddest memories, white for the perfect ones. Why are you so messed up then? You have no perfect door, but you're a wreck on the outside Naruto."

Then Ino saw something floating a little way above her head. It looked a lot like a pure golden bubble. A memory. She looked around, knowing that she would have to reorganize his memories. It would take days, a week maybe to put all of his thoughts back where they belonged, so she'd better get started now. At first she found many basic memories. Nothing impressive, a few hardships at the academy, Sasuke being stuck up, which was nothing out of the ordinary from Naruto's thoughts. Then as she headed backwards and forwards across him memories.

The first one that caught her attention was a picture of Naruto laying bleeding badly and weaping. She pushed the thought into one of his darker doors and left it at the idea that he had probably gotten into a rumble with someone older then himself. Then he had a memory that consisted of a deep voice and the most cruel, demonic eyes she had ever seen in her life. She figured it was just his imagination and pushed it into the black door. The she saw that Naruto was falling, and Sasuke grabbed him from behind before slamming his head into the ground and snapping his neck.

Ino felt slightly sick.

"When was this?"

In spurts she watched all of Naruto's happiest, and darkest times.

"No wonder his happiness always seems so forced. This kid's has gone through utter hell."

She often saw him crushed, beaten and close to death. She saw how cruel everyone had been to him, and then yet another scene opened before her.

"He's the Kyuubi Iruka! How can you still defend him."

Ino held her hand to her mouth.

"No, you're wrong," said Iruka. "The Kyuubi is a demon, but Naruto isn't Kyuubi. He's just got it sealed in him."

Ino fell to her knees. Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him? This was why he had been beaten and shunned. She saw Naruto at the valley of the end fighting Sasuke again. Naruto was upon all fours, and in an outrageous amount of pain. She saw him once in his three tailed state and could see that he was losing his mind.

She finished shifting through his memories by the next night. It hadn't been all that hard. Naruto simply had a lot more bad memories then good ones. Ino was truly touched and had broken into weeping more then once. When she was done, she went into his jet black door and saw herself in a long twisting labyrinth.

She saw the path immediately to the right held the sinister chakra, and followed it. When she reached the end of the path she was welcomed with ankle-high water and an extremely large cage with the word seal on it. Ino wished to see no more. She made three hand signs and reappeared in her body. Naruto was asleep on the couch.

"Naruto," Ino whispered. "I'm so sorry for you."


	6. Girls and Missions

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 6: Girls and Missions

Naruto wearily stepped out of his house. He could remember his past far more accurately now. He knew without ever having to ask that Ino had repaired his thoughts. He knew deep down that the pain of Sasuke's death would always following him. It would always be in the shadows, waiting for it's chance to strike. However, that was no reason to give up on life. Naruto knew that next time he saw the girl, he owed her a huge thank you. For now though, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to slack off on his training. He walked through the streets to the Hokage's tower, wanting an easy C mission for a warm up.

When he opened the door to the Hokage's floor, he saw Shizune asleep and sprawled over several papers. Naruto glanced at a few of them. They were merely a couple of mission reports she had to file, and from the look of her, she had passed out working. Feeling deeply sorry for her, Naruto picked up the papers and organized them before putting them in a yellowing folder and bringing them into the office with him. Tsunade was, amazingly, awake and doing her paperwork. Naruto handed her the folder before she even looked up.

Then her eyes met his and she sprung up from her chair to hug him.

"Thank the gods you're alright! How are you feeling?"

"I've… been better," said Naruto honestly. "But I think I'm going to be just fine. Sasuke… probably changed me forever, but I'm still Naruto deep down, right?"

"Spoken like a true man," she said. "Now, what do you want so early in the morning? The sun is barely even up."

"I want a C rank mission if you have one."

Tsunade scanned a few scrolls.

"Well, I don't have any C ranked for you. I have a couple D ranked forest of death if you want."

"Come on Tsuande," he said offended. "All D rank are lame, no matter where they are!"

"Fine then, I have one C ranked I could give you! However, it's a stealth, and it's not really your sort of thing."

"Whatever," said Naruto. "Just put me on it. Who am I working with?"

"Shizune and Yamato."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Shizune-nii-chan doesn't go on missions much does she?"

"She usually doesn't go on offensive missions. However, this is a stealth recon mission."

"Oh," said Naruto. "Thank makes sense then."

Tsuande shook her head as Naruto went to find his sensei and tell him that he would be gone for the day. However, Jiraiya was nowhere to be found.

"Probably still asleep," said Naruto to himself. "Guess I'll just get going then. I have to leave by seven. So I just have time to grab something to eat real quick."

"You eat way too much ramen for anything to be 'real quick' Naruto," said a voice behind him.

Naruto turned around to see Hana petting a sleeping Akamaru on the head.

"I suppose you do know as well as anyone else," he said. "I have a mission soon, so I won't be around until tomorrow."

"Oh," she said. "What mission?"

"Recon, stealth mission, you know."

She laughed heartily.

"Dressed like that?! No way! I'd see you from a mile away. Come on!"

"Woah!" said Naruto. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"For something that I can't spot with my eyes closed."

As it turned out, Naruto got dragged into clothes shopping. By his constant pleading, Hana finally let him leave with buying only three sets of clothes. A camouflage jumpsuit, a black sleeveless shirt with black cargo pants and a dark blue cloak, and last a tan set of pants with a slightly darker brown shirt.

"What's that for?" asked Naruto indicating the last set of clothes.

"Dirt or sand," she said. "You may end up seeing the Kazekage sometime. Plus, they look good on you."

Naruto rolled his eye and walked out of the store. He decided to dress in dark camouflage set as it would be getting a little light soon. When he was changed and geared up with kunai and shiriken, he went to the front gate of the great hidden village. He saw the ANBU and medical ninja waiting for him.

"Ready to go Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune.

"As ever."

Before they set out, everyone covered their faces. Yamato simple placed his ANBU mask over his face and was good to go. Shizune and Naruto had to go and put face masks on. Naruto even put a hood over his head as well, for his hair would stick out like a sore thumb. When both were ready to follow, Yamato lead them in a V shaped formation.

"Naruto-kun," said Shizune. "Just make sure that you don't attack. Our mission is to check security in this town. There is no reason for us to do anything else."

Naruto nodded and kept focusing on keeping perfectly quiet while moving by focusing chakra to his feet in the perfect amounts. For the most part, the journey to the village was peaceful, and hardly taxing on Naruto. Suddenly, when they were a mile from the entrence, Naruto felt a new chakra pressure. Naruto grunted and Yamato turned around.

"You feel it too. On the ground and then follow the river."

Naruto and Shizune nodded. Running upon the water was far more taxing for most then running through trees. Firstly, it required more chakra and better control of that chakra. Secondly the water was far more distracting. It was almost impossible to stay quiet upon it. Also, it was constantly wetting their feet or making their sandals squeak annoyingly.

Naruto and Shizune were both upon the water ignoring all of the ruined stealth that they would've had. However, the water had one good effect. Given that their tracker wasn't a death god who could follow their chakra directly, then their tracks couldn't be followed. When Naruto felt a powerful pull on his chakra, he turned full circle to see none other then Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Shit!" said Naruto. "Shizune-nii-chan, finish the mission! I'll hold this one off."

Naruto stopped cold upon the water and so did the snake sannin.

"Well Naruto-kun!' said Orochimaru, in an extremely annoyed voice. "I saw you killed my vessel!"

"I killed a traitor, nothing more or less."

"I have no more to talk about with you Uzamaki! Die!"

Orochimaru quickly extended a long blade from his mouth and struck at Naruto in a flash. The demon holder barely managed to stop it with his ice blade. Kabuto suddenly struck at him from the right. Reacting purely on instant, Naruto made a ice wall and turned it into his perfected ice mirriors. For a moment Kabuto was helpless. However Orochimaru wasn't to be forgotten and smashed all the mirrors in merely five seconds.

"Not so bad," said Kabuto. "But you're still too young."

Kabuto struck at the back of Naruto's head and the boy caught Kabuto's hand in his own.

"Get the hell away from me pawn!"

Naruto threw the white-haired man from him.

"I will deal with Orochimaru only!"

Naruto formed quick seals and hit the snake sannin with all the force he could muster in his wind chakra. Orochimaru was sent flying back before he was cut across his arm. The pedophile looked down at his arm with a shock. Then Naruto grinned and formed a shadow clone. Just one shadow clone.

"You're going to use a simple resengan against Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto with a smirk.

"No quite." said Naruto. "It's a little bit special."

Orochimaru smirked too and a summoning for his giant snake. Naruto grinned too and with his free hand he made several one handed seals before biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood. Naruto then leapt up off of Gamabunta's head before the toad even knew what was going on. Heading right for the sannin, both man and boy were forming seals: Naruto with one hand, Orochimaru with both.

Both made a jutsu right before Naruto struck with his wind resengan. Both were sent flying far back across the water. Naruto tried to focus himself enough so that he landed on the bank. Then he lay there. Both he hand Orochimaru had made a last line of defense so as not to be killed by the wind resengan: Naruto with his ice wall and Orochimaru with a move that was foreign to him.

"Man," said Naruto wearily. "I didn't know that it would pack that big a punch. Oh well, I did my best and that all I can do."

Kabuto was walking towards Naruto with his scalpel drawn. Orochimaru was having as much trouble moving as Naruto was. Just as Kabuto was about to run Naruto through the heart, a foot wearing a high heeled shoe hit him in the face, and Tsunade and Jiraiya landed in front of Naruto.

"Obaa-chan, sensei!"

"Sorry Naruto," said Tsuande. "I only just learned that a snake was here or I would've come along with you from the start."

Naruto smiled as both Tsunade and Jiraiya moved to finally kill Orochimaru who was weakened terribly, but still fighting. Meanwhile, Kabuto was getting up weakly, only to fight with Shizune, who looked none too pleased about his assassination attempt on Naruto's life. Rage is something that can strengthen or weaken someone by an unbelievable amount, and Shizune wasn't weakened.

She struck at the other medical ninja with three kunai, which he dodged. Then Shizune leapt up at him and managed to plant and elbow in his stomach before twisting around and planting a hand on his neck. She then adjusted her grip and dug her nails into Kabuto's neck veins, digging for a critical blood path. When she finally found it, she severed it. Blood flew everywhere, spurting form his neck and before Kabuto could heal himself, he fell down dead. Then Shizune moved forward quickly and lay next to Naruto, healing what already being healed by the Kyuubi.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me. I defended myself with an ice wall so that the resengan didn't hurt me anymore then it normally would."

"But look at your hand!"

Shizune held up his arm and made him examine his right hand. It was badly burned by chakra rotation and the skin had been ripped to shreds because the chakra had been wind. What little skin was left was red raw. Shizune quickly began her healing on him there too.

"Look at this Naruto! How can you say that's ok?!"

"Because I'm not dead," he said simply. "You get a good enough look at the village security?"

Shizune rolled her eyes and put Naruto's arm around her shoulders before half pulling, half helping him leap from branch to branch. Naruto wasn't really at all worried about Jiraiya or Tsunade. He knew they were both very, very strong and Orochimaru, though a power ninja himself, was in an extremely weakened state. Yamato met up with them then.

"Where did you go?" he asked Naruto. "I couldn't find you."

"Tsunade and sensei are back there! Go help them with Orochimaru."

"Right!"

Yamato nodded and began flying backwards through the trees. Naruto felt confident that Orochimaru would stand no chance against the combined strength of Yamato, Jiraiya and Tsunade. However, now was not the time to be worrying about anything that was fine on it's own. All he wanted to do was go back to his house, lay down and go to sleep for the night so that his chakra would flow back properly through his body. Shizune looked at him and smiled.

"You did very well Naruto-kun," she said. "You even held off one of the most powerful shinobi all alone your own today. You'll probably want to rest though, so Yamato and I will finish the mission report, ok?"

"Thanks Shizune-nii-chan," he said as the village came within eyesight.


	7. Making and Breaking Hearts

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 7: Making and Breaking Hearts

Naruto awoke late the next morning to his honest surprise. He usually never ever slept in late unless he'd been awake almost all night. Naruto walked over to his sink and repeatedly slammed water hard unto his face before cleaning it off roughly with a towel. He wasn't sure why he was so unbelievably tired. He shook it off and put on his black set of clothes. He figured that if he warmed himself up then he would be awoken.

However, when he finally reached the training grounds; Hana, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were talking quietly.

"Hey! Hana-chan! Sensei! Obaa-chan! What's going on?"

"Naruto," said Tsunade. "Glad you're here. We're discussing last night. Orochimaru managed to escape, if only just. You completely obliterated all the cells in his right arm and leg. He is very, very weak right now. If there was ever a time to attack him, it would be within the next four years, before he must transfer bodies again."

"I can go right now," said Naruto. "Just let me bring a total of three others… actually make that four."

"Hold it!" said Tsunade. "No one even said I was letting you go after him!"

"Yes you are," said Naruto. "Because you and I both know I am the best damn ninja in the village who isn't an ANBU yet. Hell, I'll even give Kakashi a run for his money."

"Oh really?" asked Jiraiya. "You think so?"

"Hell yes!" said Naruto. "I even keep you on your toes!"

"Fine then," said Tsunade grinning. "If that's true, then you could stomp someone who's just a normal jonnin into the ground."

"No problem! Who is it?"

A loud stomp hit the ground and the rock popped up nearly hitting Naruto.

"Hello! My youthful rival's youthful student of youthfulness!"

"Oh hell…" said Naruto.

Might Gai walked up to Naruto.

"I am going to attempt to stifle your youthfulness with my SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

Naruto allowed himself a moment of regret, then took up his fighting stance. Gai moved in a flash, but Naruto could see him before he struck. Naruto moved of his own accord, and dodged the fist. Then Gai kicked out at him. Again, in pure astonishment, Naruto cart wheeled over the blow.

"It's amazing," said Naruto. "Because of the speed I'm used to being at in the four-tailed state, I can see and react to high speeds of combat. Incredible."

Gai was far stronger then Naruto and the boy knew it. So Naruto just kept dodging until he saw an opening. Gai wasn't opening the sixth gate or removing his leg weights, but he was failing to hit the blonde demon container. Gai for his part was smiling, enjoying the fact that someone who wasn't Lee could at least dodge some. Naruto for his part was beginning to notice a flaw in Gai's form. Everytime a strike missed, Gai was sent flying farther then he wanted to go. However, if he made it too controlled, he'd tire and become weak, so he was having to pause just the slightest bit after every kick or punch.

Naruto grinned. He'd analyzed his foe and knew when to strike. All that remained now was too act. Gai punched at his head and Naruto ducked down low under the blow. Then Gai kicked at him. Naruto rolled around so that he was facing Gai's back. Naruto took his chance and struck. Of course, Gai turned to react, but by the time he was properly turned, Naruto had tackled him around the waist. Naruto had Gai down on the ground and an ice blade at the other man's neck before Gai could stop him. After he had won, Naruto rolled off of Gai.

Then he lay in the grass gasping. However good he may be, Gai was fast and strong. Even the best shinobi in the world would've gotten tired. Naruto had been dodging attacks for over an hour, and the sun was almost dead above them. Naruto would be panting upon the ground with a stitch in his side for at least another half hour. Jiraiya seemed the least surprised by his victory. Naruto was so flushed with victory that he didn't even say anything when Hana came up to see if he was ok. He just looked at Jiraiya and grinned happily.

"This means I can go after the snake man right?"

"Naruto," said Gai. "Being bathed in Kakashi's youthfulness had youthified your own flames of youth! Please, you must train with me to enhance the youthfulness within you!"

"Um… Ok Gai, I'll think on that. So Obaa-chan, please let me go!"

Tsuande rolled her eyes.

"Fine," said the Hokage. "Fine. If you want to kill yourself then by all means go ahead. After all, it's not like anyone here actually loves you."

She added a large amount of sarcasm in the last sentence, and an enormous amount of sadness flowed from her.

"Who do you want to bring?" she asked.

"Easy," said Narurto. "Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya-sensei."

Tsunade looked over at him in confusion.

"Why them?"

"They're my friends, and good fighters. Also sensei has a personal hatred of the asshole."

Tsunade sighed deeply.

Naruto looked over at her, then at Hana. The latter of the girls had tears slowly leaking from her eyes. Naruto went up to her. He knew Hana to be a strong warrior, and if something was troubling her then that meant whatever the something was it was terribly wrong.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"I just want to make sure you are hurt, I care about you."

Naruto looked over at her stunned. What on earth did she see in him? No matter, so long as the mood was even remotely romantic, he would try his luck. It wasn't as if he really had much to lose here.

"Look…" he said, scratching the back of his head. "If you want… I'll meet up with you and we can go and grab something to eat and talk. That is after I get back."

She looked up at him with a little shock.

"I…Yeah. I would like that."

"Well… alright then," said Naruto lamely.

Then he looked away, judged his objective from merely a second and then leapt off. His movements were quick, and jerky from the upcoming mission. He knew just were to find Neji and Shikamaru, and Gaara would be able to meet up with them later if he sent a fast bird now. Inside the Hokage's building for several long minutes. Finding not a single bird, he gave up on it. If he couldn't have Gaara's help on this mission, he would be screwed over. However, instead of letting him go back to Tsunade, Shizune walked over to him, an owl on her arm.

"Here, Naruto-kun," she said softly. "Use this owl, he's steady and dependable."

"Wow," said Naruto. "Thanks, Shizune-nii-chan. That's very kind of you."

Shizune smiled kindly at him.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled too as he took the owl from Shizune and attached the note to his leg before whispering his wish to the animal.

"Please," said Naruto. "Find the Kazekage quickly."

Then Naruto flung the owl out of the open window. He turned to Shizune who seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly. "When you fight Orochimaru… It's just… be careful, alright?"

Naruto walked to her and embraced her quickly, then let go and looked her in the eye.

"I'll come back Shizune-nii-chan. I promise you that."

She smiled at him and finished what he hadn't yet said.

"And you won't go back on your word because that's your nindo."

Naruto's widened a little.

"Damn straight."

Then he turned around and dashed out of the building and to the Hyuuga compound. He found Neji in the ground training with Hinata. It was here that something struck Naruto. He'd eventually known of Hinata's fascination with him, but had been more occupied with Sasuke at the time. Now though, Sasuke was dead and he was seeing Hana, if only once. That left the issue of her obsession with him out in the open.

"Hey! Hinata! Neji!"

Both of the pale-eyed Hyuuga turned around to greet him. Naruto first turned his attention to Neji.

"We've got a mission," he said. "Get ready now and meet me and Jiraiya-sensei at the gate as soon as you can."

"Yes!" said Neji.

As the Hyuuga leapt off in a flash of blue chakra. Naruto then turned around addressed Hinata.

"Hinata," he said softly. "Listen. This isn't easy and I don't like repeating myself."

She shut her mouth tightly and looked at him intently.

"I know that you like me a lot. But you have to believe me when I say that your fascination with me is neither true nor will it help you get anywhere."

With that her silence was broken.

"That's n-not true N-Naruto-kun! I l-love you w-with all my heart! Don't talk like that p-please."

"Hinata," he said. "You don't love me. You love what I do, and want to be more like me. You're confusing admiration with love. You may not believe me now, but you'll come to know I'm right. I'm sorry."

"H-how can you do this?" she said softly. "I c-care about you so much and you tear my heart out like this?"

"Don't do this," he said.

"What is it about me?" she said, her voice growing strong and angry. "Am I not pretty enough?! Is that it Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata," he said. "Don't do this. You're making a fool of yourself and you'll only regret it later."

His words made no progress with her. It was quite the opposite, his words only seemed to piss her off even more.

"Is it just because I'm not some slut like Hana-chan or Shizune-chan!"

"Hinata!" he said sternly. "Look. You're not thinking. I understand that you're hurting because of this, but I'm not going to stay here while you insult others."

Naruto knew Hinata wasn't thinking nor did she mean the terrible things she was saying, so he couldn't be angry with her for her outburst at him. She'd had her heart crushed and for now, she wasn't sure of what she was doing."

"I hope you die on your mission Naruto!"

He hadn't been excepting that, and it hurt. The fact that she actually wanted him to die, that hurt. He kept having to remind himself that she didn't know what she was saying and so wasn't responsible. He turned his back on her and leapt off to find Shikamaru as Hinata fell to the ground and wept in hurt and anger. Naruto turned back for one last look at her before setting his sights on the nearby sky roof where Shikamaru liked to sit. Sure enough Naruto found Shikamaru there, on his back and staring at the sky. As Naruto dropped in front of the laziest ninja every he spoke.

"Another mission Naruto?"

"Hit the nail on the head. Get ready quick as you can and meet me at the front gate. It's to beat Orochimaru."

"Man," said Shikamaru. "So troublesome."

Naruto didn't laugh but flew quickly across the city to the front gate. He always kept he traveling scroll in his pouch so as to be ready to go whenever he needed, and it turned out to be a good idea. Naruto reached the front gate at the same time as Neji. However, he was way before Shikamaru and saw Ino walk by before remembering that he owed her a proper thank you. He ran quickly and caught up with her before she'd gone to far.

"Hey Ino," he said.

"Oh, Hey Naruto-kun," she said, not looking him in the eye. "What do you want?"

"I never thanked you for putting my mind back in the right order. I am sorry you had to do all that for me."

"Naruto-kun…"

This time Naruto took note of the suffix she'd put on his name.

"Listen," she said, bitting her lip. "When you get back I wanna talk with you. So how about we go out and eat on the night you get back?"

Naruto stumbled over his answer in slight shock.

"W-well not that night. Y-yeah I'll be tired and stuff, but the night after would be fine."

Ino seemed visibly relieved and walked off.

"Man, this is rediculus. I know I didn't feel anything for Hinata. But then why the hell am I going out with Ino and Hana-chan… Man my life is fucked up."

Naruto walked back to the front just as Shikamaru appeared.

"Alright," said Jiraiya. "Let's head on out!"


	8. Pain Of Naruto

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 8: Pain Of Naruto

The death of Sasuke had, willed or not, forever changed Naruto. While he still joked and laughed, those were the only remains of the hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Now Naruto was quite, perfectly executing his movements. The others took a non-verbal note of it. Only once Gaara had joined up with them did he speak to the formerly orange-clad ninja.

"Uzamaki," said Gaara. "Something troubles you. What is it?"

"It's complicated," said Naruto. "Long story short, it involves love, hate, revenge and girls."

"Ah," said Gaara. "Four exteremly complex subjects. You must calm yourself, or you'll be the first to go on this mission."

Naruto nodded. He knew that he would have to think straight if this mission had even a shot at success. However, what would happen if he failed? If Orochimaru killed him, or even defeated him, Kyuubi would be freed. Even if the most powerful demon ever wasn't freed, Orochimaru would that attack Konaha. All his friends were there. The idea of Hana's, Ayame's, Shizune's and Ino's dead bodies haunted him. However, he knew it was in a man's nature to be protective of a female friend, or so his sensei had once told him. So, the visions were accepted as just normal fear.

As soon as he understood that he feared for his friends, he could force it away. What Naruto couldn't have controlled was a nameless fear. He'd felt that: to not know what you feared, only to know that it was there and no matter how hard you tried and struggled, the nameless terror was sure to find and end your life. He was Naruto Uzamaki, and he was one of the best damn ninja in all of the hidden leaf village.

"Naruto," said Shikamaru. "It's beginning to get a little late, do you want to set up a camp?"

"No," said the Kyuubi-holder. "We will go for one more hour."

An hour later, the others were grateful for the stop. They had been running nonstop all day and no doubt were tired. However, Gaara and Naruto were still fine. Naruto from incredible stamina and Gaara from his ability to use his sand to move as quick as the rest of them without lifting a finger.

"Uzamaki," said Gaara. "I wish to spar with you."

Naruto grinned.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to this!"

As the other three set up camp, Naruto and Gaara went to a clearing and stood, facing each other, daring the other to move first. It was Naruto who finally struck the first blow. Before Gaara knew what he would do, Naruto threw five shiriken and dived hard to the right. Gaara move his hand and the hand rushed up in front of him.

"Good," said Naruto. "But too slow."

Then Naruto grinned widely. Increasing his speed, Naruto circled Gaara in small, tight spirals. Finally when Gaara had tried to escape in the air, Naruto formed a quick seal and made nine shadow clones before acting. Before Gaara knew quite what was happening, A kick came from above, and Gaara turned to strike the clone. To his shock it didn't disappear. He then saw what Naruto had done.

"Replacing clones with yourself? Cleaver."

Now Naruto was repeatedly using replacement moves to surprised the redhead. Not for nothing though, was Gaara the Kazekage of the wind country. He swung his sand in a terrible tidal wave, and the very rock trembled in fear. Naruto quickly made a clone land next to him and they built up a resengan as the sand hardened. Then the rock-solid wall of sand came crashing down at him. Slamming his hand into the sand, a hole big enough for him to squeeze through appeared and so he did. Sand flew into his eyes and nose and the very smell of the desert was in his nostrils.

Then he let gravity carry him back down to earth, forming quick seals. Then Gaara swung at him, only to find his sand cover with water, creating a whole lot of mud. As Gaara didn't want to go flinging mud everywhere, they agreed to stop the duel at that point at a draw.

"Well, that was enough to make me a little tired, I'm going to sleep." said Naruto.

"Very well," said Gaara. "I'll take first watch."

Naruto nodded to the redheaded Kazekage and lay down on his own bag within the tent, falling asleep almost as soon his head hit the sack of a pillow. However, he didn't dream, but fell into blackness. It was unclear what happening to him, but all he knew was that it hurt like hell.

It felt as though Naruto's very soul was being ripped apart. He yelled and his heartbeat slowed. He could hear voices, many of them, all strung together and unclear. He could feel several sets of invisible hands touching his face, his forehead. However, sight didn't return to him and Naruto was kept in the blackness, in the never-ending hell that was pain.

He couldn't see, and hearing was disappearing only to be replaced by laughter. It was dark, cruel and full of the hate that has been given free reign for centuries on end. Again, a wave of pain spread throughout his body and Naruto yelled out into the blackness, but his voice remained unheard to his own ear. He could taste blood and could feel it flowing out of his open mouth and over his own face. It got everywhere, then he felt as though he were being strung up to a tree, and his arms were spread out so that his body formed a T.

Then Naruto felt as though invisible pikes were shoved through his wrists and feet. He didn't know why it was happening, but he cursed his life. He cursed the pain; he cursed the gods; and, most of all, he cursed himself for all of his failures in life. Then the pain racked his body again greater then before. As it flowed away from him, he yelled out for death.

"Kill me" he tried to call. "Kill me! Make it end."

However, not an audible sound escape from his lips. However, blood spewed from his throat and went everywhere. Then, he could feel his very blood begin heat, and he felt as though his very blood system was set on fire. He clenched his hands and writhed upon the invisible floor. He tried to stand and he heard a loud, resounding crack before he could feel a far greater pain within his legs. He tried to scream and blood gathered within his own mouth. It was foul, and tasted like copper.

Naruto reached out blindly into the blackness and tried to grab something. Maybe he was hoping someone's hand would come down and grab him, lift him out of the hell he was so blindly trapped within. Then, he could feel something. It was faint, but it was there. The touch of something incredibly smooth of drifting back and forth across his palms. The pain sunk into his body again and he jolted, moving around in the blackness as he cried in pain.

As the tears of pain flowed throughout him, Naruto could fell that smooth thing upon his hand. Getting desperate to find something; anything that had a small chance of not being connected to this hurt and hell of the worst type, Naruto grabbed out with that hand. To his surprise it did indeed wrap around something, but he couldn't see it. However, to his very surprise, his legs were working again. However, he was still in pain and in trouble, for as he smiled his lips cracked and blood beaded and fell.

Then his legs cracked again and Naruto let tears fall from his face again. He couldn't help it, for it was not a thing he chose to do. The pain was simply too great. In the state of never-ending hell, Naruto came to the thought that he would do absolutely anything to let himself escape this hurt, for the pain had destroyed all else already. Naruto knew not where he was or why he was in pain. He could only remember his name and basic bodily functions. However, the latter of these helped him none for he wasn't in control of his flesh anymore.

He just wanted so badly to escape, to live, to die, anything but this. It hurt too much. He tried to cry out someone, to beg of them the chance for him to live. He begged the gods, he begged to be lifted up out of the darkness. However, the gods weren't listening or didn't care: but someone else did. Naruto's vision swayed again and the blonde looked up to see the enormous cage containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, instead of going to their usual meetings, Naruto's pain didn't go away. It increased if anything. The sinister laughing was replaced by slow demonic words.

"**Tell me what you most love, so that I may deprive you of it!"**

An image of Ino, Hana, Shizune, and Ayame appeared in front of him. He held out his free hand to them, but they suddenly appeared before him again. However, this time they were bloody, dying or burning alive, always calling out his name. Their calls haunted him.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

"**Tell me what you most fear, so I may know what to test you against!"**

An image of Naruto appeared before the orignal, however, the picture was in the fourtailed state and rapidly killing everyone around it. Now matter what Naruto did, he couldn't tear his eyes away from two scenes. The pain ripped through his body more terrible still, as the calls of him name continued to haunt him.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

Then the deep voice spoke again.

"**Tell me what you most hate, so that I may make sure you learn to accept it!"**

Again, and unbidden image appeared before Naruto's eyes. This was of the Orochimaru, killing scores of people merely to gain power and jutsu. The pain racked him yet another time as the called of his name made him begin to sob loudly.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

Naruto couldn't see anything but the things he least wanted before himself. He could hear nothing but the voice and ghostly calls. He could taste nothing but blood. He could smell nothing but his own cold sweat. Lastly, he could fell nothing but that one smooth touch on his right hand.

"**Tell me what you consider your greatest achievement, so I will know what to tell you to forget about."**

One last image of Sasuke and Sai flew up in front of Naruto to join in with all of the others, all the while chanting his name.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

"I hear you," he called, unable to hear himself. "Please stop. I can't help it!"

Pain sent blood to fly from him again.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

"Please! Please I beg you make it stop!"

Again only blood issued from him mouth. The smooth thing on his hand tightened slightly. The feeling as though he were burning up returned to him. He yelled and writhed, kicked and screamed, but only blood issued from his mouth. He yelled out in pain again, and this time something else did come out.

An unearthly howl filled the area and hard as he tried, Naruto couldn't stop. He could feel the fire in his veins turn into chakra. Terrible, horrible chakra was pulsing into physical form around him. Then his world started to go black. Naruto was convinced he was, finally, going to die and lay limp. However, the death went all wrong.

Sounds weren't ebbing away, but growing stronger and sharper in detail. He didn't know why he was hearing what he was, but it didn't matter. Instead of increasing the pain was leaving him alone, and he could feel actual normal blood within himself. He could also feel everything in that right hand. It was clearly another much smoother hand gripping his own. He pulled on it and fell into someone's shoulder, so happy to be alive and out of the endless hell hole, Naruto just let whomever it was hold him and cradle him. They told him it would be alright and Naruto believed them.

He felt safe. He felt loved.


	9. Kyuubi Reveals

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 9:

Sunlight streamed through the open flap of tent onto Naruto's face. He slowly open his bright cerulean eyes and blinked once or twice before burying his head in his pillow again. He was far too comfortable and wrapped his arms around the warm pillow. He wasn't just lying there aimlessly, but slowly thinking about something. Then he had a revelation.

"Wait a moment," he whispered to himself. "I had a sleeping bag last night with a built in pillow; and I'm hugging something warm."

Then something else came to him.

"What the hell was I holding last night? And what even happened to me?"

He opened his eyes again and blinked rapidly, clearing the fog-like affect of sleep from them. Then he found himself staring right at one of the most pleasant things he'd ever woken up to.

"Hey Shizune-nii-chan," he said sleepily. "What are you doing here, or am I dreaming? Cause if I'm dreaming this is a much better one and it doesn't hurt as much."

She smiled at him concerned.

"How do you feel?"

"Not too bad," he said. "My whole body is sort of throbbing right now, but it doesn't hurt much."

She hugged him very tightly to her body and Naruto fully understood that this was his pillow. He looked into her eyes and fully saw an honest care and, was it possible, love for him. Feeling highly embarrassed, he turned and got up, getting ready to change and find his sensei. After he bathed himself quickly in the nearby river, Naruto put on his black clothes and found Jiraiya who was slowly nodding off under a tree.

"Hello Jiraiya-sensei."

"Huh?" asked Jiraiya, still half-asleep. "Oh Naruto. You feelin' ok? You were kind of in a bad way last night."

"What happened to me, sensei?"

Jiraiya sighed.

"It seems that the Kyuubi made an assassination attempt on your life."

"WHAT?!"

"It's hard to say quite what happened. All I know is Kyuubi was breaking your bones, burning your flesh and making you cough up blood, a lot of blood."

"Then Shizune-nii-chan rescued me?"

"Yes," Jiraiya said. "After she came you calmed right down and slept on her. What happened?"

Naruto gazed at the sky. He was thinking deeply, though not at all about what the Kyuubi had done to him. He was thinking of Shizune.

"It was the worst thing I've ever had to go through sensei," said Naruto. "I couldn't see a single thing for the longest time. All that happened was that I got hurt really badly, and I heard Kyuubi laugh. Then he brought me to the cell and made me watch things that I fear the most in the world. It was really bad. Every time I screamed or tried to, I coughed up blood. It was the worst thing I'd ever had to see."

Jiraiya looked at the boy with a deep amount of pity. He could even feel the boy's fear of having the same thing happen again. Jiraiya then looked over at the tent as Shizune came out of it, dressed in her jonnin gear. Then she walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto let himself sink into the hug, and embraced her back.

"I heard what you said to him," she said. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto grinned and spoke so only she could hear him.

"Don't ever be sorry for what you did. You saved my life nii-chan. Thank you, so much."

She hugged him tight to her. He then broke the hug and gave her a quick nod before helping the others pack up the tent and equipment. It didn't take long for them to get going, and they hit the trail before the hour was out, with Shizune alongside them. It was then that Jiraiya asked what Naruto had been wondering.

"So why are you even here Shizune? I thought Tsunade would need you back home."  
Shizune looked over at the sage.

"She probably does," she said. "But Tsunade-sama ordered me to come out here as you medical ninja. Sakura-chan would've come, but she's busy with our own hospital for the next week or so."

Naruto however, was just glad Shizune had come with them as he had grown to enjoy her company. They kept steadily traveling through the country to try and reach the hidden sound village before nightfall. From what they'd been through and their travel rate so far they'd reach their destination by the next morning. Therefore, Naruto offered up the idea that they didn't need to stop for that night. Jiraiya, Shizune and Neji agreed. Shikamaru was against it, as well as Gaara.

"If go through the night," said Gaara. "We'll be too tired to actually fight the bastard. We should stop tonight as well."

Naruto shrugged.

"Your call sensei."

"We go through the night."

The shadow and sand user looked up at him.

"What?" asked Jiraiya. "You doubt your own fighting ability that much?"

Then the two rolled their eyes and continued onward. The sun beat down hot upon the head of the five ninja, but as they were ninja, they were used to the warmer conditions, so the warmth did bother them. To help pass the time more then anything, Naruto switch between talking to Shizune and Gaara. Shikamaru and Neji were both quiet types, but Gaara and Shizune were both fascinated to see just how deep Naruto could be. He didn't let on much, but he had given an insane amount of thought on things like weather or not to use the Kyuubi's powers.

"Me and sensei finally agreed on it because it was my first way to get really good, really quick."

"But," said Shizune. "Doesn't that have a really bad effect on your body? According to Tsunade-sama, if you keep doing that, you'll die at thirty."

"Ah," said Naruto. "What does the old hag know? I'm way tougher then she thinks. I'll live at least as long as sensei, and hopefully a good deal longer!"

"Thanks Naruto," said Jiraiya. "Glad to know you wishing my long life well."

"Come on sensei," said Naruto. "If you keep peeping in bath-houses, you'll die sooner or later from an angry mob of women."

"I've done it all my life, and I'm still going strong."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "Just like when I managed to beat you about three days ago."

"That was a cheap shot!" said Jiraiya angrily.

Naruto muttered something about, "Not my fault that you don't notice if a pick lands in your hair." and kept on leaping from branch to branch.

Shizune laughed lightly and Gaara went deep into thought again. Meanwhile, Naruto kept on discussing things with Shizune, which was primarily about their pasts. As they talked, Naruto learned that Shizune had grown up working very hard to become a medical ninja, and finally found the fleeing Tsunade. In return, he let her see into his world as a demon container: about growing up alone and hated.

As he told her that he'd spent a large part of his childhood running, fighting, or coming near death; Shizune held a stunned hand to her mouth. Then Naruto looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun," she said slowly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "It's something I don't hold a grudge for and I don't really like pity all that much. Besides, if I were in their position and didn't know what I do, I'd probably attack me too. I mean, it kinda killed a lot of people."

Shizune shook her head slowly several times.

"Naruto-kun, you are one strange, strange man."

Naruto smiled widely.

"Damn straight," he said quietly.

When night hit the group, the temperature dropped rapidly. Naruto shivered violently and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, glad of put it on now. Naruto simply couldn't understand how it could be so warm in the day, and so cold at night. Gaara looked over at him.

"It's the same in the desert," was all the sand-user said.

Naruto looked back at Gaara and, indeed, the redhead wasn't shivering nor did the cold seem to bother him at all. As a ninja growing in the hidden leaf though, Naruto and Shikamaru were very cold and not afraid to complain about for a little while after every few miles. However, due to the necessity of the mission, they continued. At this point, Naruto could see why the other two had said that going through the night wasn't the best idea. The sweat from their earlier traveling had mixed with the night air, and became practically frozen moisture.

Nevertheless, the group kept on jumping until they were just outside the town of the village, and the supposed hideout of Orochimaru. They then agreed to set up watch and, to Naruto's relief, Jiraiya agreed to take first watch. That night, he was again thrust into a pure-black world, and pain began to seep through his body. His brain seemed to have shut off and his body wasn't responding. It was like try to wake up when you weren't asleep. He screamed loud and then could here the muffled voices of his comrades. He was scared, so scared.

He couldn't, wouldn't go through what he'd had to go through the night before. However, he wasn't in any position to do something about it.

"**Tell me what you most fear…"**

"NO!" yelled Naruto in pure fear and pure hatred. "No! Please not again!"

"**So that I may know what to make you face!"**

"Shizune-nii-chan!" he called desperately.

And then, he felt the incredibly soft thing in his hand again and realized, that is was Shizune's hand. She pulled him into her chest and the pure-black world vanished into the tent and darkness. Naruto wept softly.

"I can't do this," he said. "I can't go through this pain every single night. I don't know why the Kyuubi is doing this, but it's going to make me crazy."

Shizune looked at him, thinking hard.

"Did it happen last night after you awoke the first time?"

Naruto thought back.

"No," he said simply.

"I think it might be because last night I slept near you, in the way that a mother keeps her child's bad dreams away. Just a thought."

Naruto stared at her.

"Would you really do that for me, nii-chan?"

"Of course," she said. "It's no problem at all."

"…Thank you…"

Shizune went and lay down, facing Naruto, and snuggled into him lightly. Naruto closed his eyes lightly and let his exhaustion carry him off to sleep. This time, as hoped, he didn't appear in the jet-black world. He didn't have to see the things that he so deeply feared to see.

However, it wasn't quite the way his sleep normally was, for he didn't dream either. He may not have had to see the things he hated and feared, but he did appear before the Kyuubi's cell. However, unlike last time, Naruto was in complete control. He yelled at the great fox.

"Oi! Kyuubi-teme! Wake up, or rise and shine you bastard!"

"**What do you want, kit?"**

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I WANT!" screamed Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY BODY!"

"**It actually simple," **said Kyuubi. **"I've been able to research demonic moves in here for sixteen years now, kit. I've found a way so that you are no longer needed."**

"Kyuubi says what?"

"**I can kill you now, kit, and it makes no difference."**

"And what you've been doing to me every night is supposed to kill me?"

"**So to speak," **said Kyuubi. **"I can't lie to you, so I'll be honest. I'm going to drive you insane by making you face the things you most hate and fear. Whenever I've driven you insane and you've grown to hate everyone and everything about life because you've begun to understand how hard it can be when everything you loved is taken form you. Then, and only then I'll make you kill yourself from the hate and fear, and I'll be free into the world of the living once more. Have fun, kit."**

Naruto, to the great fox's surprise, grinned.

"You have fun you damn fox. Even if you plan would work, which it won't, Shizune-nii-chan keeps all of the bad dreams away from me."

"**Oh I know," **said Kyuubi. **"That's why when I next control next time, she will be the first to go!"**


	10. Painful Care

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 10: Painful Care

When Naruto awoke in the morning again, he saw Shizune's face very near his. He knew that no matter what, he wasn't going to let Kyuubi kill Shizune-nii-chan or his other friends. He got up and left a letter on Shizune's lap, so that she could find it when she awoke too. He wasn't going to let her come to harm and he wasn't going to let them attack Orochimaru anymore, not without him.

He took three minutes to pack and then started to leave, stopping to look back at Shizune one more time. Feeling terrible he took off his black cloak and headband, leaving them on Shizune's lap with the note.

"I'm so sorry Shizune-nii-chan," he whispered. "Just hope these will help you remember me by."

Shizune almost stirred lightly and Naruto held his breath before leaving the tent, and this time, he didn't look back. However, he was only on the road for a very short while before he felt the presence of another chakra. Narto instantly spun around, throwing a kunai and keeping another in his hand.

"Who's there?!" he demanded.

"Now Naruto," said a voice. "Is that any way to treat me?"

Then Jiraiya came walking around from the other side of the tree that Naruto had hit with his kunai. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, prepared to blot or fight, whichever was needed.

"So," began Jiraiya. "Out for a little morning jog?"

Naruto didn't smile.

"Something a little like that."

"Now Naruto," said Jiraiya again. "Don't lie to me. Why don't we just make this simple and tell me where you're going?"

"Fine," said Naruto. "I'm going to spring country. Kyuubi threatened to kill Shizune-nii-chan."

"And you don't trust yourself to contain it?"

"No," said Naruto. "Not when someone's life I care about is in real danger."

Jiraiya sighed.

"You have changed," he said. "If you think so little of yourself that you don't even trust yourself with that furball anymore."

"I have changed," Naruto agreed. "I'm a hell of a lot smarter. Me using the Kyuubi so much made the seal weaken and I lost control in the second tail last time, even though I'm supposed to be able to use three!"

"Come on Naruto," said Jiraiya, losing patience. "Don't tell me you want your village to go through trouble. Like Gaara was, you are a good Shinobi for the leaf. There's no reason for you to leave."

"I am a weapon," said Naruto. "The trouble is that I'm a weapon that can't be aimed or stopped save by luck. Even my luck is going to run out some day."

Jiraiya looked at him with sadness and pity.

"I guess it's true that there are some things that you have to find out on your own. Very well, I won't stop you. Whenever you've had enough, I'll make sure the Konaha gate is still open for you."

Naruto smiled lightly, grateful to the kind old man.

"Thank you sensei, but while I'm gone, it would be better if you tell them that I'm dead, so that hunter nin and ANBU aren't sent after me."

Then Naruto adjusted his pack and ran off into the warming area. The dirt road was hard, and easy to move on, thought a little rough for comfort. However, comfort aside, Naruto agreed to keep running, he had to get to spring country. There he would be accepted and far enough away from Shizune to protect her… hopefully. It was about three hours later that Naruto began to understand how much his stamina and near limitless chakra was helping him in his traveling. He didn't get tired, but kept running and weaving through trees at a blinding pace.

The wind from his own speed made his eyes water and blew his clothes hard against his body. However, he was absolutely set on getting to spring country. He then thought little about how long he'd been asleep. It couldn't have been more then an hour, as they'd travel through the night before. Nevertheless, he felt that he had the energy to keep going through this night as well. Naruto ran on and on. He ran, never stopping, never changing his course until the afternoon, at which point he decided it was safe enough to light a fire and have lunch.

Carefully, Naruto cooked some of his ramen cups over the fire by adding a bottle of water to the noodles. After eating, Naruto could feel just how tired he was. So, as he was disposing of the ramen cups, he lay down and agreed to sleep for one more hour, no longer. So he set his alarm clock and drifted off into sleep.

That was his first mistake of his life alone.

He was, again, floating in the endless blackness that he loathed. The pain ripped throughout him. He let a scream come from his body and blood flew up from his throat. Yet again, the gigantic cage contained his demon appeared before him. Again, Kyuubi spoke in a voice of the devil.

"**Tell me what you most love, so that I may deprive you of it!"**

Naruto wept aloud in pain and hate as the image of the people he cared the most appeared before him, dead. However, their ghostly echoes filled his head.

_Naruto, _came Shizune's voice. _Naruto. Why didn't you save me? You left and Orochimaru killed me. Why did you leave me Naruto-kun?_

"**Tell me what you most fear, so I may know what to test you against!"**

_Naruto, _said Hana. _Naruto-kun. You let the Kyuubi kill me. You let it kill us all. You killed us._

"No!" screamed Naruto.

"**Tell me what you consider your greatest achievement, so I will know what to tell you to forget about."**

_Naruto, _called Ino's voice. _Why did you kill me Naruto? Why? I thought you cared about me, about us…_

"I'm sorry," wept Naruto. "I'm so sorry."

_Naruto-kun, _Ayame said. _I hope you burn in hell for what you did to us. You monster!_

Naruto broke down sobbing and cursing the beast who was his curse. Kyuubi opens it's mouth again and—

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The alarm clock went off and Naruto sat up gasping and felt that his shirt was sticking to his body with cool sweat. Then he felt his face and tears were leaking from his blue eyes. He could also feel his lips trembling. He sat up wearily and changed his shirt before shaking off the creeping feeling of pure betrayal around him.

He kept glancing over his shoulder, because he was sure that he was feeling another chakra, but it was one that felt so familiar. Then, after another half-hour of walking Naruto knew the person containing the chakra from before was right behind him. So Naruto turned, coming to a quick stop and pulled a kunai out.

"Show yourself!" called Naruto.

To his surprise the person wasn't hiding from him, she just hadn't quite caught up. It was Shizune. Naruto put his kunai was waited for his. She stopped right in front of him, a little out of breath. However, when Naruto spoke to her, his voice was slightly filled with anger.

"Why'd you follow me?"

"It's not good to be alone Naruto-kun, not for you. And I couldn't stand not being here with you, not if you're in trouble."

"I left so that _you _wouldn't get into trouble."

"I don't care," she said defiantly.

"Well I do," he said, just as determined as she was. "Please Shizune-nii-chan. Just this once, let me keep you safe."

She looked at him and embraced him hard.

"I… I'll go, on one condition."

"What?" he asked, tired.

"Never make me leave you again, please."

"Fine," he said, not thinking about what she was actually saying. "But get out of here now. I don't want to kill you by mistake."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and kissed him lightly before turning and running from him as he'd asked. Naruto held his hand to his lips completely stunned. He slowly turned and then went into a light jog through the woods, with his mind being in a completely shocked state. Eventually, he managed to re-control the functions of his body and began tree hopping again. He thought desperately to himself.

_Man, that was so weird. Why the hell would Shizune-nii-chan kiss me? Must've just been having a moment or something, but she doesn't actually feel any romantic feelings for me, does she? And if she does, what does that mean as far as my relationship, or lack of one, with Hana-chan and Ino? Dammit! Why do girls have to be so confusing? Aw well, it doesn't matter in the end, I'll never see them again. At least sensei isn't here to try and tell me I should go back and touch Hana-chan or Shizune-nii-chan sexually. I hate it when he did that._

On and on when Naruto's mental dilemma until the sun had eventually sunk again behind the hills. However, Naruto dared not stop. He was sure of that. He could not, would not go through the hell Kyuubi had pushed upon him. Instead, he focused upon the sky, which had turned several clouds pink because of the sun. Naruto ran and stared for a long time, until the late night when he finally was out of the forest and upon flat land. Then he stopped.

"Man, either I am tired or I am a real, real big idiot."

Making quick hand signs, Naruto pointed his hands at the ground.

"Wind gust jutsu!"

A powerful blast of wind sent the young ninja spiraling off of the ground and far through the air in the direction he'd been intending to go. After that, he just kept flying off towards the nearing hidden spring village. As Naruto had remembered, it was a wonderful place and extremely comforting. it was as much as a home-away-from-Konaha as he had. Feeling content, Naruto walking into the village calmly. To his shock, people treated him just as anyone else.

No one yelled at him to get out of a shop, or made a joke about his being a ninja. Granted, he no longer had his forehead protector, but he still carried a lot of ninja gear: kunai, shiriken, paper bombs and his ninja sandals. After about an hour of trying to final an apartment complex he found a smaller place that was new, but needed people to get rooms before it could afford good advertising.

"Thanks a lot, so how much for the room a month?"

On and on the conversation went until Naruto was signing several contracts and paid his first month in advance. He knew that he would have to get himself re-instated as a spring ninja if he was to get any income to pay for his life. Thus, he found himself inside the town's main hall. The town leader, though not a kage was before Naruto within the hour, and Naruto's jaw dropped wide. Then he closed it and spoke.

"Hey Yuki-hime, how you been?"

The princess stood up and quickly walked over to the blonde.

"Naruto-kun!" she said happily. "It's been so long from the time I last saw you. Look at yourself, you certainly grew up huh? You're probably also quite the lady killer no?"

"Sort of," he said. "I do actually have something to do here though. I want to be instated as a Spring ninja!"

She stared at him blankly.

"What happened to Konaha?"

"It's… complicated," he said. "For lack of time let's just say that I have to stay away Konaha for the safety for those I care about."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you are telling me about this later," she said putting a stamp upon the many papers in front of her. "Take this to the academy and they'll give you a headband and a test to see what level your at for our village."

"Thanks a million, Yuki-hime."

"I'll see you around, Naruto-kun."

Naruto took the paper she handed him and ran off quickly to the giant sign reading, "Ninja enrollment." Then he handed the man behind the desk the paper.

"Wow, order straight from Yuki herself huh? You must be pretty important. Well come over here and we'll see what you can do."

The man passed Naruto a plain headband with no symbol and lead Naruto over to the spring training ground. A bald man who was tall and big stood there, looking proud.

"Your test is simple," said the man who gave Naruto the headband. "This man is one of the best ninja in our whole village. Based on how well you do against him, I'll assign you a rank. Ready? GO!"


	11. Spring Ninja

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 11: Spring Ninja

The second that the 'go' went through Naruto's ears, he pulled out three kunai and threw them before making and exploding three shadow clones, covering himself in smoke. Then he transformed himself into a blade of grass. The man smiled and caught one of Naruto's kunai and deflected the other two with it. Then he spoke aloud to his opponent.

"Nice trick kid, but not good enough. You have to try and kill me or you'll never get anywhere."

The man leapt high up in the air and formed quick hand seals and shot a wheel of fire right at Naruto. Then Naruto undid the transformation and smiled.

_Got you now._

Then Naruto shot a great spurt of water at the flames, creating steam. Naruto leapt right through the steam at his target, hence being unseen. The man barely saw Naruto before the blonde struck at him. Still, the man was quick and Naruto's ice katana barely cut him, and unlike with Sasuke, no ice shard went into the man's body.

"Not bad," said the man. "Not bad at all. You are very damn good, but I'm better."

The man made more hand seals and then shot lightning out of his finger tips at Naruto. Naruto responded intelligently. He made his water stream again and, knowing that water conducts electricity, he made the man's own attack strike him. Meanwhile, Naruto's own attack did it's damage.

The man screamed in pain before managing a substitution jutsu to escape Naruto's attack. The blonde glanced around quickly and could feel his chakra in the tall grass not too far to his right. Then Kyuubi's voice echoed in his head. Suprisingly, Naruto wasn't thrown into a pure black world this time, and even though he could hear the fox, he could see perfectly fine.

_**Tell me what you most love, so that I may know what to deprive you of!**_

Then something came to Naruto's nose, a cruel foul odor in the man's chakra. Was Kyuubi just playing with him, or was it something deeper?

_**Tell me what you most fear, so I may know what to test you against!**_

The man leapt up from the grass and made quick seals before shooting a blast of wind right at Naruto. The demon container responded with his own blast of wind before making several shadow clones before charging right at the man. However, the man was quick and beat Naruto's shadow clones around like dolls, save one and the original; both of which were above him.

_**Tell me what you most hate, so that I may make sure you learn to accept it!**_"

Naruto began making his own wind resengan to strike the man hard, planning on using his own ice shield against the impact. As the man shifted his weight to jump out of the way, two pairs of hands came up from the ground to grab him and hold him thoroughly in place.

"What the hell?" screamed the man. "I missed two?"

Then Naruto rammed the resengan through the man's chest. The man never even stood a chance. The attack, being combined with wind chakra ripped his body apart and destroyed even the cells within the body. Blood sprayed everywhere and splattered Naruto's face, shirt, everything in the area.

_**Tell me what you consider your greatest achievement, so I will know what to tell you to forget about!**_

The person who had given Naruto his headband and lead him to the test came out then, with his jaw wide open.

"That… You actually kill him… No one ever came close."

Naruto hung his head. Kyuubi had been bother him, frustrating him and making him not think enough to pull back. Why on earth did he kill the man.

"If you weren't a man the princess favors, I'd kill you right now," said the registration man. "However, from what she said about you… I mean, she would like if I… Put it this way: I'll forgive this one mess-up. However, one more sign of betrayal and you're banned from spring country."

"I'm so sorry!" said Naruto. "I never meant to do that. I don't know why I did it. I'm really, truly sorry."

"It's probably going to ok. He was… strange anyway, so… Well I guess as far as the purpose of the test, you just reached jonnin in rank. Also, I'm sure that our ANBU have taken an interest in you now."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his murder wasn't going to truly get him in trouble. Then something else hit him hard. It felt like Kyuubi's chakra, yet not Kyuubi's chakra. Then Naruto felt a demonic figure rise up behind him. Before he could even turn around Naruto was once again thrust into the pitch-black world of hell and hurt. It was a world, where heroes could lose, good guys could die, and villains could win. Then Kyuubi's voice hit his ears. Instead of being slow and tracing, it was quick and frantic, panicking even.

"**Kit! I can help you, but you have to shut up and listen quickly. You are about to go into battle against the five-tailed dog, as you, being you, just killed his container. I'm far more powerful then he, but I need to use you as a power transfer. I'm putting you in the five-tailed state. It will hurt but all the people will be safe. I'm only doing this because I don't want another beast to fight me for control of the Earth. So, for now, I'll help you. I promise that I won't hurt those you care about get hurt, just let me kill the mutt!"**

"No way you bastard! I'm fighting and not letting you in control!"

"**I gave me word!"**

"You also promised to kill Shizune-nii-chan next time you got a shot! NO! Now put me back!"

"**Fine!" **snapped the demon. **"That way you'll finally die and I'm free. Have fun you little bastard!"**

Naruto suddenly felt the world rush back. Back came the world. Back came this sinister chakra. Back came his purpose in life at this moment. Naruto turned around and spoke to the monstrosity in front of him.

"Hey. So you're the five-tailed beast huh? Not bad. Not bad at all. What's your name?"

The beast looked at him. It was green, and the five swishing tails constantly intertwined with one another. The animal looked at Naruto very hard with it's pure white, dull eyes.

"**Little human… My name is Haiku, the five-tailed dog! I am your worst nightmare."**

"Hardly," said Naruto, calmly, coolly. "I daily deal with something worse then you. The Kyuubi!'

The dog stared at him.

"**You are in contact with Kyuubi-sama?"**

"It's closer to the fact that he can contact me. I hold him much as that man over there held you."

The dog put it's head down right in front of Naruto and sniffed. Then the five tails wagged happily.

"**What does Kyuubi-sama order?!"**

Naruto though quickly and called to the giant beast.

"He orders you to return to the very pits of hell! He orders you never to bother the people of Earth ever again! He says it's not worth ruling anyway."

Naruto worked all his mental effort into keeping his heart rate low and not breathing hard, least the dog figure him out.

"**Ah," **said the pup. **"Kyuubi-sama is always so smart! Tell him I will wait for him there!"**

Naruto stared utterly dumb-struck at the huge dog. Was it seriously that stupid? Indeed, the dog created a large purple portal and disappeared quickly in a large blast of golden light. Naruto fell to his knees and laughed his head.

"Are all dogs that stupid?!"

Then the man who had given Naruto his headband came out from a tree.

"How'd you do that?" asked the man. "I was too scared to even move! Master Uzamaki, I beg your pardon!"

"Don't," said Naruto. "I just tricked it. Now I just want to go home and rest."

"Of course! Of course! I'll handle all your paperwork today, don't you worry."

Naruto grinned, slightly entertained at the man's cheerful attitude. Then he walked, slowly, back to his new apartment. When he first opened the rough wooden door, he was shocked at the place's content. All the furniture was new, and very clean. The bed was what he looked at. He went and lay down upon it. It was so purely comfortable and so squishy that he instantly fell asleep.

To his despair, he found himself again the netherworld of blackness that Kyuubi had made for him. The pain came and took over him. It worked it's way all in and out of his body. Tears leaked from his eyes and he yelled, but again, instead of sound blood came from his throat and it hurt. It hurt him so badly that everything was so bleak and painful and pointless that Naruto wanted to give up: to black out: to die. The sinister chakra went throughout him and tore his skin and ripped through his flesh. It was just so painful and wasn't going to end.

That was when Naruto truly understood his plight. It would never end. Night-by-night to week-by-week to month-by-month to years to decades to an eternity in this blackness. It all added up to a never-ending hell of pain and hurt and there was no way out for him. Again the pain ripped throughout his body. The sinister laugh pierced his ears, as though it were a high-pitched screech of nails upon a chalkboard. Naruto flailed around in the blackness, but to no avail.

He touched nothing but his own body and blood. He heard nothing but the laughter. He smelt nothing but his own blood mixed with cold sweat. He tasted his own copper-tasting blood. Lastly, he saw nothing. He saw nothing at all. Then, through the blackness, through the blood, through the cold sweat, a voice reached him.

"_Naruto!_"

Naruto could feel a hand upon his face and the darkness broke and vanished. When Naruto was finally able to see the real world around him again, he felt a lot better. He felt better still when he saw the beautiful woman in front of him. When he smiled at her she smiled back, happy to know he was ok.

"Hey Yuki-hime. What are you doing here?"

"That's the first thing you bring up?" she said, slightly hysterically. "Great heavens above! I thought you were dying! You were bleeding badly from the mouth and screaming. You thrashed around on the bed and your eyes traveled quickly even though they were closed. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen. What the hell happened to you?!"

"It's… complicated. I know Kakashi-sensei explained the Kyuubi to you while I was out. To make a long story short, it trying to make me commit suicide so that it can be free once more. It makes me see things in my sleep. It shows me my fears, hates and all the rest of it. I can't sleep, and can't stay awake. It's not very easy for me."

"You'll find a way Naruto-kun," she said. "I believe you are the greatest ninja ever. Especially after the way you handled the protector and demon. Come on, I've retired for the day, so I've got a few hours on me before I'm due back at the palace."

She winked at him and Naruto blushed lightly. After that they talked for several more hours. They discussed what had happened over the three years from the time they'd seen each other last. Yuki was shocked and rather unprincess-like in her reaction to Sasuke's betrayal and when Naruto described how Sasuke had slammed his head into the ground and snapped his neck, Yuki swore angrily.

"Wow Naruto-kun," she said as both finally finished their story. "You've grown so much, and you're still as amazing as ever."

Had Naruto still been exactly the same as when he got back from his training trip, he would've been non-the-wiser about Yuki's feelings towards him. However, after learning so much about girls from Hana, Ino, Ayame, and Shizune, he was quite aware of the small hints she'd been dropping.

"Hey, Yuki-hime. I know this may sound kind of weird, but do you want to go out and grab a bite to eat or whatever sometime?"

She smiled at him.

"So cute," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Of course. Just stop by sometime after my work."

Yuki left for her mansion and to go to sleep, while Naruto sat upon his bed and meditated, set on not sleeping at all that night.


	12. ANBU

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 12: ANBU

Naruto didn't even get a wink of sleep all that night. When his alarm clock went off, he was so jumpy that he accidently chucked a kunai at it. The sound of smashing glass and grinding metal hit his ears like a hard wave from the sea. Sleep dragged heavily at his eyes and he tried to shake it off. He did have business to take care of today. As he made himself something to eat, he noticed a small package near his door. He went over to it and eyed the note tied to the top of it.

_Dear Naruto-san,_

_Due to your abnormally high skill for a spring ninja based on your performance yesterday, we award you the rank of Jonnin and you are invited to join our ANBU ranks._

There was no name on the note so Naruto opened the package and found a Jonnin vest and set of ANBU robes with a fox mask. He slipped the robes and mask on. They were a good fit for him, surprisingly. He finished his morning routine and, pumped full of eagerness in his new rank and position, he didn't feel tired at all. Pumping his high reserves of chakra into his feet, Naruto flew through the town at a near invisible speed. On his way to Yuki's palace, Naruto wondered why he'd scored so high in his test. It wasn't as though his proctor had been overly though or intelligent.

"Of course," he muttered, as the thought hit him. "Spring has so few ninja right now that people who aren't actually as though as those in Konaha are some of their best, so I'm probably one of the best in this whole place. Oh well, I'm damn good no matter what. For now I just need to meet my squad and get my mission."

The wind flew through his hair at a high speed, making him feel cool and calm. He felt completely at peace with the world around him. Landing in a controlled manner in front of Yuki's palace, Naruto glanced around him. He felt nor saw anything out of place so he walked up and knocked on the door.

Yuki herself answered and smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun," she said. "You look very good in those robes. What do you want?"

"I'm join the ANBU of course, so we'll have to make this official, and then I want a mission."

She frowned, but he could tell it was her joking with him.

"And here I was thinking that you came all this way just to see me. Well, let's go and get you taken care of."

Yuki lead Naruto into a dark room where nothing but a chair and man in a white cloak stood. Knowing what to do, Naruto walked calmly over to the chair and sat in it, looking straight into the man's mask: the mask of the ANBU captain. The man spoke in a voice of a trance or hypnosis.

"Naruto Uzamaki," said the man. "Do you swear that no matter what, you will never betray to country of the spring?"

"I do," said Naruto, and meaning it.

"Do you swear that you will do everything that you can to help the spring prosper and grow?"

"I do," Naruto said again.

"Do you promise to obey Princess Yuki in any order she give you while you remain with the ANBU black ops?"

"I do," said Naruto yet again.

"Then lift your left sleeve and I shall officially make you an ANBU member of the country of the spring!"

Naruto did as he was asked and the man made a signal to someone out of sight. The next thing he knew, Naruto felt a red-hot iron bar burning into his flesh. When he looked over at his left shoulder, they were burning the ANBU signal into his shoulder. It did hurt, but Naruto endured that pain, for this would help him as a ninja. Being ANBU put you on some of the best missions and you met the strongest and most influencing shinobi in the world. So, Naruto endured his burning and didn't so much as whimper. After all, sleeping put him in more pain then this.

Another hour later, Naruto was walking out of the door to Yuki's palace. He had been assigned to squad B but hadn't yet been given a mission, save guard duty, because spring was still too new to get hundreds of daily missions like Konaha. So, Naruto had the rest of the day to train. He found a large open stretch of grass that wasn't being used or had someone building anything on it. Then he made several of his shadow clones and they went through several complex exercises.

Some did basic things, walking on water while going through some tai-jutsu stances. Others were doing stupid, hard ideas of Naruto's own invention, such as creating a stairway of ice chakra. Most of the stupid things he thought up weren't going to ever be used in battle, but now and then something useful was found by accident. Naruto found out that by shifting his chakra just right, he could make a shadow clone explode and send ice shards every which way. Excited by the chance this opened up, Naruto trained with even more enthusiasm.

However, Naruto's antics were far from secret and it drew the attention of the villagers, who went outside to watch him. He ignored them and kept fighting with the clones and coming up with new moves. He was in the middle of yet another new idea, covering his body in ice like armor save that it was far too cold, when a kunai flashed and came flying right at him. Naruto cart wheeled out of the way of the attack before ordering his clones to bombard the section. Then he made his ice katana and kept glancing around, trying to make sure that there wasn't more then one foe.

Then a giant fireball came out of the woods and Naruto felt a long amount of knowledge flow into his brain. Then another black-robed figure came out of the trees and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto then knew he could relax, at least a little.

"Not bad," said the ANBU. "You have quick reactions. Come on, the captain wants our squad to train together."

"Alright, I'm good to go."

They both vanished in a flash and soon enough were before the rest of squad B. Naruto went to each ANBU member and shook their hand before introducing himself. Then the ANBU who had gotten Naruto, duck, explained what the captain wanted. The squad all paired off and a man with a wolf mask agreed to train with Naruto.

The ANBU Naruto faced was actually a very proper match for himself. They were actually very evenly matched. Naruto leapt up and made several shadow clones and then went flying down at wolf. He back-flipped and made several hand signs before nine water clones sprang up to life. Several quickly attacks were made. Kunai and shiriken hit each other in mid-air. Naruto made several hand seals before spiting water all over the dirt at his actual foe's feet.

She tried to leapt up and out of the way, but using what chakra was within the water in the mud at the girl's feet, Naruto encased her in mud, driving it into her eyes to blind her. As she moved, trying to avoid any of his attacks, she stepped the wrong way and one of Naruto's clones moved, putting a kunai at her neck.

"Wow," duck said. "You're damn good."

"I learned from one of the best," said Naruto.

"Who was your teacher?" asked the woman.

"I had a few senseis. I learned from Kakashi, the copycat ninja. My most recent sensei was Jiraiya, the legendary sannin."

"Wow," she said. "It's no wonder your so strong."

"You know something? Those super powerful guys are huge perverts."

She laughed lightly and then the entire squad B went to kneel down in front of the ANBU captain.

"We have reports of several left ninja and one civilian of an unknown origin heading this way. You are to watch them and determine their motives. MOVE!"

When the man said move, Naruto moved. He was constantly running through the mental possibilities of why Konaha ninja would come to spring.

_If leaf village ninja are here that means one of several things. One, they are here to come and get me back. Two, they are here to kill me as a nukenin. Three, they are here for some other reason and I am unrelated. Four, they are here with a request of Obaa-chan. I'll have to just wait and find out a I guess. There's no use in trying to guess at their motives without even knowing who is here._

When Naruto reached his commanded outpost, he saw one of the group heading his way. Whoever the figure was, it was a female with long blonde hair. However, through all the trees, Naruto couldn't determine anything more. So, he followed the girl through the trees, as though it were some odd dance they were doing. Finally the figure got too close for Naruto's comfort and he tossed a kunai at her. She dodged it though narrowly. Then she stopped and pulled out her own weapon, ready to strike down her unseen threat. Then Naruto could see her far more properly and was stunned.

"Ino?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

_Of course, _thought Naruto. _I'm still in my ANBU robes. Man, am I ever gonna scare her._

Naruto removed his black hood and fox mask and then leapt towards Ino. She threw her weapon at him and he deflected it before grabbed both her hands, halting any hand seals she meant to do.

"Now, Ino, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Naruto!"

Ino hugged him quickly.

"You ass! I was scared out of my mind! So, what's the first thing you do? You throw a fucking kunai at me!"

"Ino is such a pretty girl but her mouth betrays her. Besides it's not like I knew it was you. I was just ordered to kept the intruders away."

"What the hell is even up with that?! You just leave and betray us all!"

"Trust me," said Naruto. "I'm doing so that I don't do something much worse to you guys."

"I know that's what you think," she said. "Shizune told us all that, but then she said that you weren't in your right mind so that we shouldn't listen to you for right now."

"She said what now? Wait! Never-mind that! Who else is here with you, Ino?"

She looked at him with a confused face.

"Do you really have to ask? Ayame, myself, Shizune, and Hana all came."

Naruto moaned and clutched his hair.

"God dammit! You weren't supposed to come find me! You were supposed to stop and stay home! Damn! Mother fucker! Why do you think I left? I mean I go through all the trouble of become a spring ninja and you all—fuck!"

"Naruto-kun, calm down! We just all missed you and wanted to see you, and convince you to come back home!"

"This is becoming my home. I have a place here."

"But," she said. "We were your home. Shizune at least seemed sure to stay here with you if you're not going to come back with us."

"Fuck," said Naruto again. "Why? If you guys stay here that will defeat my who purpose in even leaving Konaha!"

"Well," said Ino. "Now that you see it like this, will you come back with us? You know, back home?"

"I can't," he said. "Now I'm important to the spring and I swore loyalty to them! Look!"

Naruto ripped off his robe and showed her his left shoulder. She sat down and thought for a little while. Naruto smiled at how much like Shikamaru she seemed at that time. Finally Ino grinned clapped her hands.

"Got it! How about you become a diplomatic member for a union between spring and Konaha?! That way you can still see us and all your friends and you're not betray spring country."

Naruto stopped and thought. He did like Ino's idea, but it had one big flaw. If he was a diplomatic member he would have to spend at least two nights and three days in Konaha, that was a big risk. However, if there was chance of all of the others coming to see him, then it was a good idea.

"Fine!" he said finally. "Fine! I'll talk to Yuki-hime about it. Just promise you'll not come back here!"

"Finally!" she said, visibly relieved.

Then she pushed a button on her neck.

"Shizune? Hana? Ayame? Good you're all there. We're pulling out, Naruto and I have worked something out, so I'll explain it on the way home. He says we do have to go home now. I guess it'll work for now, so pull back to last night's camp."

Naruto heard several affirmation noises.

"Man you guys really were set on bringing me home huh?"

Ino smiled before turning around and leaping off. Then she called back to him.

"By the way," she said smiling even wider. "You still owe me a date when you see us next."

Naruto groaned and slammed his hand into his head before turning around and heading back to Yuki's palace.


	13. Under the Stars

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 13: Under the Stars

It took Naruto only an hour or so before he was in front of the princess again, giving his report of the situation.

"So," Naruto was saying. "I suggest we form an alliance bond with Konaha and if you accept, I want to be our legal ambassador."

She looked at him through a lock of her black hair and smiled at him.

"Of course," she said. "Right now, we're too weak to last another year on our own, so we really need Konaha's help, and if anyone would be able to make them feel at home with the trade it would be you."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. Yuki had become very understanding and helpful as far as he was concerned. As the matter was decided, Naruto bowed before her and turned to leave. Then Yuki called him back again. Stopping mid-stride, Naruto turned around and walked before her again, making his robes sway a little.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to retire for the night in just a few minutes. If you'll wait for me, you and I should go out then."

Naruto thought back quickly to the night before.

"Oh," he said remembering what she was talking about. "Sure, I'm not doing anything."

She smiled signaled to her waiting room outside her throne room. True enough to her word, after ten minutes, Yuki came out of her room, and was undoing her hair style. Then it fell down into the simple form which Naruto actually preferred. He smiled at her a little and she grinned back.

"Well," he said. "You're the princess of this land, so you know anything that could be here better than me. Where do you want to go?"

Yuki thought for a moment then spoke to him as though she was calculating something.

"You know," she said. "There's a place I've wanted to get a view on the town from for some time, but normal people can't get there."

"Ok," said Naruto. "That sounds cool, I'm in for that."

Yuki grabbed Naruto's hand and tugged him through the town. Naruto constantly felt the relief at the fact that no one glared at him, and no one hated him just for being alive. It was a great feeling: a happy feeling. Yuki kept him close to herself, so that even in the dark of the quickly approaching night. Eventually, they came across a wide river and waterfall. Yuki was eyeing a branch that was easily thick enough for someone to sit on. Then Naruto understood what she wanted to come her for. Without even being asked, he scooped her up in his arms.

"Hold on tight Yuki-hime," he whispered into her ear.

She obligingly wrapped her arms around his neck, and using his chakra he climbed up the edge of the tree, he walked them both up to the large branch he'd spied earlier. Then he sat on the wood, which was strangely comfortable. Naruto leaned against the tree, meaning to let go of Yuki as he sat down. However, once he'd sat down, Yuki sat in his lap at lay her head on his shoulder as they both stared at the town of spring. Naruto looked over a Yuki as whispered to her as the stars began to appear.

"So, Yuki-hime, how do you actually feel about me? I mean…"

Yuki kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You're the one who help me to stop running way. You were the one who I care about and respect more then anyone else in the world."

"Thanks a lot Yuki-hime," said Naruto. "It means a lot to me to know that you really respect me."

"Naruto-kun," she said. "I really care about you."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and Naruto stiffened. Yuki laughed lightly.

"Naruto-kun have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

Naruto flushed and his head a little.

"Well… it's not actually a no. I mean, I have talked to a lot of girls before, and made date arrangements with two."

Yuki placed a gentle hand und his chin and kissed him deeply, though not in a lustful way. Naruto responded and kissed her back, even though he was nervous as hell. Then they broke apart and Naruto leaned back against the tree. He was still in a high amount of shock from all of this.

"Wow…" he said simply. "That was… well… great.

She wink at him and kissed his temple lightly.

"You're a great kisser yourself."

Thinking for a second Naruto grinned at her.

Jokingly he asked, "So is something you do with all new recruits?"

"No," she said. "Your honestly the only man I've taken interest in so far."

Naruto took that into deeper thought and then asked, "So I'm the first guy you kissed?"

She smiled at him.

"Got that right Naruto. I do really care about you a lot."

Naruto lean his head back as Yuki laid her head in his chest. For a long while, they did nothing but sit atop the tree and watch the beautiful city under the stars. Eventually, the moon ws high in the sky and Naruto felt himself growing drowsy. Then he remembered Kyuubi and whispered to Yuki.

"Yuki-hime, you awake?"

She didn't answer him, and her breathing was nice and calm. Naruto groaned lightly and knew he couldn't be aloud to fall asleep. However, after another two hours of nothing, Naruto felt himself slip away from the world. However, to his surprise he didn't go into the world of pure blackness that he usually did. He didn't spit up blood or hear the sinister laughter.

He saw himself and Yuki and all the other girls he cared about laying in a field of grass. It radiated peace, and happiness. However, if he looked far enough, he could see the darkness and thunder clouds over a dark crouching figure with pure red eyes. After that he awoke and he knew just what the dream meant: girls or Kyuubi, happiness or hate. The choice wasn't hard to make. When he awoke the sun was just raise and Yuki was still asleep and his right arm had gone numb. He looked down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She stirred a little and then opened her eyes.

"Morning Naruto-kun. Hope I didn't cause you to be too uncomfortable last night."

"Not at all. In fact because you were with me I could actually sleep last night."

She laughed lightly, and Naruto loved the sound.

"If I didn't know you better I'd just say you wanted to get me sleeping next to you more often."

Naruto smiled too and kissed her again.

"Can I help it if that's just a great perk to this situation?"

Then Yuki cocked and eyebrow at him.

"My Naruto-kun, when did you learn to flirt?"

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Surprisingly my sensei was a pretty smooth man until he tried to be perverted, so I learned a few things from him that weren't really training."

"That is something you probably shouldn't repeat. Ever."

Naruto smiled in his famous fox-smile and Yuki looked up at him and leaned towards him. Naruto leaned down a little their lips connected again. The kiss was passionate and deep: full of caring and love. Yuki loved Naruto because of his determination and loveable attitude. He was the only one with whom she could always be herself. Naruto loved her for her. She was beautiful, and ever since he had met her, she'd become kind, caring and a truly good woman, not to mention he felt some pull towards her. Then Yuki shocked him.

She ran her tongue slowly along his lips, begging for entrance. Unsure of what to do or how to react at this point, Naruto merely opened his mouth and let her take any further charge. She did. Slowly she put her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him. She moaned ino his mouth and Naruto responded in turn. He wrapped his arms around her and when she withdrew her tongue from his mouth, they broke apart and then reconnected. This time Naruto cautiously tasted the tongue of his warrior princess. She pressed up against him, and ran her finger through his hair.

Then Naruto broke the kiss and looked deep into Yuki's eyes. They were a light green and seemed to hold all the world within them. Then something seemed to rip through his body and he felt the sinister voice laugh within his own head. It was almost as if a little voice was whispering into his ear.

"New target, kit."

So Naruto carefully helped Yuki down the tree safely. He knew he'd made a mistake by allowing himself to act upon his fascination with the princess. It was wrong of him to stay this close to her and put her in danger. What was he to do? Break her heart right after she was opening up to him? That was too cruel. However, to leave her in the danger of the Kyuubi was even more inhuman.

"Wow," said Yuki looking at the sunrise. "That's lovely. What do you think Naruto-kun? What does the color remind you of?"

Naruto looked at the blood-red glow the sun was giving off.

"Blood," he said. "Blood and hate and war and death."

She looked at him.

"Last night? I thought you said you were ok!"

"I was," he answered. "But I think the fox means to control me and kill you."

"Well how does it ever gain control of you?"

Naruto looked at her in fear.

"My rage or despair."

"But when I slept near you, you were ok, so what's the problem?"

"Well, unless you have a death wish, there are only two answers to this problem. One, you would have to get closer to me, and I mean sleep near me every night so Kyuubi can't make me upset again. Two, we have to get as far away from each other as quick and as far as possible."

Yuki looked at him and kissed him on the lips again. She didn't open her mouth, but still put as much caring and passion into the kiss as she could muster.

"I'm not leaving you for anything."

Naruto hugged her.

"Just promise me one thing," he said. "If I ever do lose control, you'll get as far away from me as you can."

"Of course," she said. "But you know that's not saying much because right now I'm as far from you as I can stand."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Very corny Yuki-hime, sweet yes, but corny. I mean it though, if I go crazy get the hell away from me."

"Stop worrying so much," she said. "Nothing's gonna happen alright?"

Naruto sighed and hugged her close to him as the pair began to walk back into the town. Naruto was very careful to foucus on his happiness with Yuki and not be scared about what would happen if he lost control.

_I can't think about what will happen if I lose control, because if I do that then I really will lose control and if I lose control then what I didn't want to happen and what I can't think about will happen and if that happens… but I can't think about if that happens or it will happen… god I'm going mental!_

All the while Yuki held him close to herself, happy to have the man she loved back with her, as her boyfriend no less. Personally she wasn't exactly _fond _of his possible relationship with the other girls, but knew it would have to happen if fairness was to be honored at all, and Yuki was that low as to not gain her Naruto-kun fair and square. After all, she'd just spent the night giving him his real first kiss and make out session.

Naruto just kept whispering to Yuki that he loved her and she would say the same thing back. Under no condition was Naruto going to go another day in his life without feeling loved: not if princess Yuki had anything to say about it that is.


	14. Telling Hana

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 14: Telling Hana

The pair got back to town by about breakfast time and then the group was forced to separate. Due to something Yuki overlooked in her excitement to meet up with Naruto, she had accidently sent him on a mission to Konaha that would make him leave by noon today. She apologized for it several times and Naruto told her that it was ok.

"Besides, I have stuff to take care of anyway."

So Naruto was sent one his first "find a ramen stand" trip in years. After following his nose for several hours he eventually found a small ramen stand. Hungry and impatient Naruto ordered a pork ramen, not even glancing at a menu and just hoping they had some of it here.

After another five minutes the man put a steaming bowl in front of Naruto with a hearty, "There you go."

Naruto sipped the noodles happily. Then he stopped slurping and considered something for a while then gave the ramen order his verdict.

"It's good ramen, though lacks anything that really makes it individual. Basically nothing is wrong with it, except that it's not quite right either."

The man raised and eyebrow confused and Naruto shrugged and ordered two more large bowls. Appalled, the man put the bowls in front of Naruto and his jaw dropped as they quickly disappeared into the endless hole Naruto calls his stomach. Then Naruto paid for the ramen and dashed back to his apartment quickly. With how quickly it had taken him to finally find his favorite source of food, Naruto had only half-an-hour to change and be at the front gates. Luckily he had little to do. All he had to bring was his passport, a change of clothes and his ANBU robes and mask.

Putting his jonnin vest on over his all black attire, Naruto leapt from rooftop-to-rooftop, heading for the front gate. To his slight shock, every single civilian he passed waved cheerily and gave him an approving nod. Naruto came to the conclusion that this village was so low on ninja that to be one was a great honor to the civilians.

Within the allotted time, Naruto was running out of the front gate, fairly throwing his mission scroll onto the gatekeepers. Then he kept pumping burst of chakra through his feet, making him take huge bursts and leaps through the air. It was interesting to feel how much stronger the wind was when he got higher in the air. He just kept leaping and running his way to Konaha, and he was moving fast. He was moving so fast, in fact, that he reached the great leaf gates before midnight.

When he did it felt as though he were a dog returning home. He may have fleas and lice in his fur, but he was still partly the village's dog. So it was that Naruto Uzumaki returned to his home town of Konaha, if only for a little while. Naturally things began to come back to him from his childhood. He could see things that sometimes he'd prefer to forget.

He passed team seven's training grounds. He saw the place where he and Sasuke had tried to defeat Kakashi. He passed by the hospital where he'd been so many times and where he'd fought Sasuke. He passed the forest of death in which he'd first fought Orochimaru. He went through of by countless alley's and back areas where he'd taken beatings and hate from the villagers… Somehow, it was just the same as every other time he'd walked through the village, save that on this trip down memory lane, few friends if any were still waiting for him.

Naruto knew better then to pity himself. As his sensei had taught him, pity wouldn't get anything done. So, casting his past aside, Naruto ran hard down and through the streets that he still knew by heart, and soon found himself in front of the huge Hokage tower. Naruto was wise enough to know that an ANBU member of a different village wouldn't be wise to go and burst through the Hokage's door, so he walked up and respectfully knocked. Then he heard several voices go quiet before one solitary voice of a woman came to him.

"Enter."

Naruto did so and instantly saw Tsunade behind her desk. The face of the woman who was practically his mother warmed his heart a great amount.

"Who are you?" she asked, not sounding interested.

Naruto removed his hood and mask at the same time. He grinned as her mouth fell open, then he turned his attention to the other in the room. Kakashi was basically in state of quick shock, but Jiraiya was the only one of the three who wasn't at all shocked by Naruto's reappearance.

"Hey all," said Naruto.

Quickly, Tsunade ran up and threw her arms around him. Naruto grinned and then wrapped his arms around her as well. Kakashi merely laughed lightly alongside Jiraiya. Naruto released his mother before the group could finally get to the important thing, why Naruto was here.

"What do you intend to do, and what is your position?" asked Tsunade.

"Currently I'm a spring ANBU, and I'm here for an alliance meeting."

Tsunade practically ignored his statement.

"Yes of course," she said. "Get me a contract and I'll sign. Where do you fit in now?"

"Well, I'm to be the ambassador for the missions from here on out."

"Great," said Tsunade. "I knew Yuki was a smart girl. However, you still have an issue. A certain number of girls, including Shizune, want to speak to you, and I suggest you do go with them."

Naruto nodded.

"By the way," said Tsunade. "Hinata also wants a word with you when you get the chance."

Naruto groaned.

"Come on," he said. "Do I have to? I mean I really was a pretty big asshole to her last time I talked to her."

"All the more reason for you to apologize."

Naruto smacked his forehead into his hand and then nodded before leaving. He walked down the long hallway with pictures showing each of the Hokage's upon the wall. Naruto grinned as he stopped before each one.

"I'd hoped to join you someday, but even if I'm not going to be Hokage, I'll become the strongest ninja ever, and still help this village."

He finished with looking at the third hokage, and bowed his head in respect for everything the old man had tried to accomplish. Naruto wordlessly promised the third that Orochimaru would die, even if Naruto had to train for decades to do it. Then, he put up his hood and ANBU mask before heading out into the streets. He'd been intending to head for Hana's home before he felt the presence of several leaf shinobi around him. Two jonnin dropped down in front of him and one held a kunai to his neck.

"Who are you?" asked the one behind him.

"What do you want?" the other finished.

"Please," said Naruto. "This is hardly any way to treat a ambassador, or a favorite of the Hokage."

The jonnin seemed shocked, and Naruto removed his mask. Instantly the man's attitude changed.

"I'm so sorry Uzumaki!"

The other looked at him stunned.

"Why are you apologizing to the demon?!"

Everything froze. Naruto slowly turned around and even the other ninjas currently hiding in the trees didn't move.

"Wrong word to use for me," said Naruto.

Moving quickly he punched the ninja in the chin so hard that he coughed up blood, and fell to the ground in pain. Naruto had put some chakra behind the punch and even if he hadn't, he had one hell of a punch. Then Naruto turned around again the continued walking down the street, but this time he left his hood and mask off. He was given no more trouble in trying to reach his destination. When he finally did reach Hana's house she was training outside with Kiba, and the match was in full swing.

"Fang over fang!" yelled Kiba, performing his favorite move with Akamaru.

Hana dodged to the left before leaping up into the air. Then Naruto saw the flash of movement below Kiba and her dog kicked him up into the air. Then Hana kicked him down into the grass with a powerful downward blow. Kiba spit up blood and groaned against the ground before slowly standing up. Then Naruto walked in, clapping calmly.

"That was good, even if Kiba was too slow."

"Shove it dead-last! Just because you made ANBU with spring doesn't mean you could top me!"

"Yeah yeah, keep talking dog-boy."

Hana laughed lightly before Naruto turned his attention to her.

"Hey Hana-chan, you want to go get some food, or do want to finish pounding Kiba into the ground? Because either works for me."

She laughed again lightly before answering him.

"No, I'm good. Me and Kiba will train some other time."

Then she turned her attention to her little brother.

"Kiba," she said. "I'm going to go for a little bit, take the other two and bring them inside will you?"

"Sure," he said. "But you have to bathe Akamaru tonight."

Hana made an obscene gesture and walked away with Naruto. All the while she asked him questions.

"So you went to spring right?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked.

"To protect you, Shizune-nii-chan, Ino and Ayame-chan."

"From what?"

For a long moment, Naruto didn't answer. He opened his mouth, but thought better of it. Instead, he decided to find out if she would remember the Kyuubi's attack at all.

"How old are you?" he asked instead.

"What?" she asked quickly, thrown off by his question.

"How old are you?"

"You're preparing to lie to me," she said.

"No, but your answer will depend on weather or not you already know why I'm doing what I'm doing."

She looked Naruto hard in the eye before shrugging and giving her answer.

"I'm turning twenty four this May."

Naruto thought back.

"Do you remember anything from the time you were nine?"

"Vaguely," she said, growing excited about where this would lead. "Mom and dad weren't home a whole lot right around then because of something really important going on. I remember in… September I think, everyone was panicking a lot, and they made all of us go and hide in the Hokage monument. Much later they told me that something really bad had happened, and even though we had won, the Hokage had been killed in the action. That was all I was ever aloud to know."

Naruto thought back and decided to go ahead and tell her everything.

"Back on October tenth, not September, the Kyuubi or nine-tailed beast attacked."

Hana nodded, accepting his word as fact.

"Well the fourth Hokage went out to fight it, but couldn't kill it at all, so he had to seal it away. However, the Kyuubi being as strong as it is couldn't be sealed like anything else, but had to be sealed within a strong container."

"A human sacrifice," said Hana insantly.

"Right," said Naruto. "I am one. I contain the Kyuubi no kitsune within me. That's why I've been cast down and that's why I have to leave. The Kyuubi's been in me for several years and it knows how to get out, get inside my head and make me crazy. If I ever do snap, even for a moment then everything is lost."

"That's why you left us?"

"Yes," said Naruto. "That's why I left."

She reached over behind his head, and hit him hard with her fist.

"You are such… an… idiot!"

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "The hurt Hana-chan!"

"Shizune already told me that you couldn't even go to sleep unless someone you cared about was close by, though only Ino seemed to really understand why. Moron, you have several girls who love you in this city and are more the willing to help you through this. Moron!"

"Now you tell me," said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see," said Naruto, beginning the classic yes-I-did-it-please-don't-hate-me speech. "I'm sorta involved with Yuki."

"I know," Hana said. "Your sensei told me that if I really cared about she would be a problem so we established a connect hawk and I asked if she minded you dating all of us."

"What'd she say?" asked Naruto.

Hana showed him Yuki's response.

_Go ahead and try and take him from me if you think you can._

"Wow thanks Yuki-hime," said Naruto sarcastically. "Nice to know you can always help me keep things simple."

"So," Hana said, letting him know the matter was closed. "Tonight you're treating me to dinner."

Naruto quickest thought was, _Gama-chan I knew ye well._


	15. Remembering

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 15: Remembering

As soon as Hana let him go, Naruto ran back to his apartment for a change of clothes. Hana, despite being a true hardcore ninja, liked formal occasions. So, Naruto knew this meant his normal ANBU attire wasn't going to work for the date. This being addressed, Naruto decided to go searching through his closet. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto closet wasn't packed to the brim with orange jumpsuits. He found a pair of black slacks, a white T-shirt and black-button up.

He put these on leaving the button-up open. Now he was properly dressed for any semi-formal situation. However, when Naruto reached shoes he encountered a problem. Being a male, Naruto didn't know a whole lot about shoes, but he did know shinobi sandals weren't formal wear. He decided to check his wallet. He wasn't sure if he had enough to pay for both shoes and dinner, so he decided to play it safe. Naruto went back and forth on a decision for a long time and finally decided to ask his first sensei for help. So, Naruto leapt out his window towards the academy.

Once he reached it, Naruto let out a hearty, "Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka angrily popped his head out of a window.

"I am trying teach a class right now Konaha—Naruto?"

"Hey," said Naruto, pretending to take offense. "Is that any way to treat me when I just want help?"

"Naruto!" said Iruka, feeling revaluated. "It's great to see you again. Actually come on inside, maybe then these kids can see a hard worker in action!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and hopped through the window. He quickly saw flashbacks from his old days at the academy. Then Iruka spoke again though in a far more professional manner.

"Class, this is the highly respectable ninja Naruto Uzumaki from the Land of Spring."

The class all gave several versions of greetings.

"Now, Naruto, would you kindly show the class how to perform the clone jutsu?"

Naruto thought back to his genin days.

"Alright," said Naruto. "Let's see… ram, snake, tiger and clone jutsu!"

Then nearly fifty very sickly looking Naruto appeared around him. Naruto groaned and Iruka slammed his head into his palm.

"Come on," moaned the blonde. "My chakra control still isn't good enough! I can do shadow clones and even make the ice mirrors! How hard is this fucking thing!?"

Obviously, the whole class was laughing their heads off, with some even rolling around on the floor.

"Wow," said one kid. "Respectable ninja my ass!"

Naruto growled.

"Alright you little shit!"

In one quick seal Naruto called out his favorite attack.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Again around fifty Narutos appeared, however these were perfectly formed. Needless to say, the class was far more impressed by this movement, and the kid who had called Naruto out last time now seemed as though he never wanted to open his mouth ever again. Then the bell ran throughout the building and the students were released. Then Naruto went to Iruka, who quickly put him through yet another interview about how he was doing right now. Finally, after another half-hour of explanations and questions, they got to the point that Naruto cared about.

"So what did you want me to help you with Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Offhand, do you have any formal shoes?"

Iruka was completely thrown off, and it took him quite a while to answer.

"Wow, that was offhand. As it happens, I do. But why do you ask?"

Naruto smirked.

"I've got a date tonight."

Iruka stuttered his response.

"N-No way! You got one before me?"

Naruto decided this would be a good chance to torture Iruka a little.

"Oh? What's this? Little Iruka-sensei isn't very good with the ladies it seems. Well shall I tell you just how good my luck's been? After all, Hana-chan isn't the only date I've gotten recently. I spent a whole night with the queen of Spring, and I've got something set up later with Ino-chan."

"What about Hinata?" asked Iruka, if for no other reason then to avoid talking about Naruto's 'luck'.

"Actually, I thought about it for a while. I decided that in the end the only reason she liked me was because of my bravery, but she didn't actually feel… well you know. I don't think she felt a true love for me. I think it was just an advanced case of the situation I used to have with Sakura, save that Hinata never actually got around to asking me out and I'd never hit her."

Iruka looked at him blankly.

"I think," said Iruka. "You almost, note the almost, just said something intelligent."

Naruto grinned wider.

"So, could I get those shoes from you for the night?"

Iruka embraced him briefly.

"Of course. You know that I'll always do whatever I can for you."

"I know," said Naruto. "Speaking of which, I had some ramen ideas—"

"Don't push it."

At around eight Naruto slipped on the barrowed shoes, and happy with how well they fit, went to find Hana. He found her lying upon a bench near her clan's compound. Running up to her, he called out her name enthusiastically. She turned to him and looked him up and down, pleased. Naruto took note of her own attire, a tan pair of pants with matching shirt and jacket. Naruto thought about it, and reliezed she'd probably picked it as an outfit that could be formal or closer to casual.

"So where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"There's a nice place I know of not too far from here."

She threw a quizzical glance at him.

"This 'place' wouldn't be a ramen stand would it?"

"Ouch," he said. "You would think I never ate anything besides ramen!"

"You never do seem to eat anything else."

"Ramen," Naruto began. "Is practically the god of foods. It is practical, easy to make, tasty and relatively quick. However, as it so happens, we are going to an… Italian restaurant… at least I think it's Italian."

Hana laughed at him lightly and Naruto lead her calmly through the town and even showed her a few of his shortcuts to avoid large groups that never disappeared, even at night. At the end of their walk, Naruto took a mental note that he was now taller then Hana was.

_Maybe it is better I never got a date in the academy days… Dating someone taller must be way weird._

When Naruto finally reached the restaurant, he was impressed with the steady flow of business the place seemed to receive. Good business meant good service. So Naruto went over to the man at the front counter and both showed him their headbands before he lead them away to a table. Hana looked over at Naruto.

"How'd you know we could get a table here?"

"Ninjas," said Naruto, barrowing his sensei's monk stance. "Must be able to get into anywhere. That's our job right?"

She laughed lightly.

"Yeah I suppose your right."

Naruto loved the sound of a woman's laughter. Perhaps it was slightly cliché, but did honestly think that a man making a woman laugh should be held in high priority. However, born of some ill fate, trouble was so to come for the lovely young couple. It began with the complexity of understanding the menus.

"What the hell," began Naruto. "Is a gar… No a Gurau… how do you even say half these things. I can't even speak the names of these foods, let alone know what they are!"

Hana smiled lightly.

"You chose to come here, remember?"

"Oh and it's my fault Italians don't speak a language I understand?"

"No," said Hana. "It's your fault that you didn't take the time to try and think that an Italian place would have Italian foods."

"Well have are you getting then?"

She quickly named a dish Naruto thought shouldn't be pronounceable by the human tongue.

"Fine," he said. "I'll get whatever the hell that is as well."

She laughed lightly again. However, as their waiter was coming over, Naruto suffered from a quick moment of shock. He wasn't sure where but he knew he'd seen that face before. He was forced to sit still and blankly request the same dish Hana ordered. The man didn't even bother looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto stretched back, far back into his memories and keep coming up blank. Finally it struck him, and it was as though a little film went off in his head.

_Naruto, only a mere three years old was sitting outside a shabby house. He was thin and very malnourished. The blonde's ribs were clearly visible against the bit of skin and what muscle could still cling to them. The three-year-old was crying hard. He was crying from no physical pain, but because something bad was happing, and he didn't know what it was. He didn't know what was going on but he knew enough to know that he was in danger. Some angry man was yelling and slapping a woman hard across the face._

Within the restaurant, words came Naruto. When he'd first heard them, a lot of them didn't make any sense, but know all of them did.

"_You can't actually still love that beast! Kushina it killed your husband!"_

_Then a female voice responded. It was just as angry as the males, but implied that it could've been gentle and loving._

"_How dare you? My child hasn't done one foul thing in his life! I don't know why you remain so hopelessly short-sighted but—"_

"_Kushina," came another voice. "While you are right, and Naruto-kun is no demon, you mustn't stay here! Orochimaru knows of the Kyuubi and if he thinks he can control it you'll be in grave danger. If you are killed, then no one will be left alive who can teach him the—"_

"_I know! I know! I don't care about any of that Hokage-sama! My boy is in danger and if you think for one moment that I'm going to throw him into the face of hell with pricks like this then you—"_

"_Kushina," said the old man again. "You don't understand."_

"_Understand?" the woman's voice was growing hysterical. "Understand? You're Goddamn right I don't understand! I don't understand why you think I'll obey an order to send my son through a living hell! I will not let him die Sarutobi!"_

"_He will not die," said the younger man. "He'll heal from any injury almost instantaneously. When he grows old enough, we can take him to you."_

"_Why?" she asked. "Why do you want to separate me from my son?"_

"_I don't want to," said the Hokage. "It has to be done. If Naruto were to go with you, or you were to stay with him, he'll grow too attached. Attachment is a bad thing because the Kyuubi will pick you as a target."_

_For a long while no one spoke. Then Kushina spoke slowly, and with much pain inside her voice._

"_Fine," she said. "have it your way you bastards. However, let me tell you these two things first: If I ever do see Naruto again, I will not leave him again, no matter what you say. If it weren't for the fact that I have to be the one that does this, I wouldn't be going in the first place. Secondly, Ishuma, you sure as hell better tell Naruto were I am by the time he becomes seventeen. I'm going to remember him and if he hasn't come to me by then, I swear to you both, I will come back and take him with me, and kill you personally."_

_Isuma was stuttering nervously. Then Kushina walked out of the house to where Naruto was crying in the dirt. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him close, singing softly to him. He couldn't recall the words or tune of the song, but it comforted him so that it didn't matter._

_Then the memory stopped._

Suddenly Naruto remember just where he was and what was wrong. A mother. He still had a mother, and she was waiting for him. As Isuma came back with their glasses of water, Naruto grabbed him by the neck and slammed him as hard as he could against the wall.

Hana leapt up quickly, worried.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Where is she?!" Naruto growled at the man. "Where is my mother Isuma? Where is Kushina?"


	16. Mother

Naruto: My Power

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 16: Mother

Naruto tightened his grip around the man's neck and he spluttered.

"G-go to hell y-you demon!"

Naruto quickly formed an ice kunai and thrust it hard into the man's gut. He yelled hard and Naruto let it flow back into chakra, but this time within the man's blood system, just as he had done with Sasuke.

"If you were afraid of what my mother would do to you," Naruto said in a low voice. "You should worship the ground I walk on so as not to piss me off. However, when you struck my mother, I remembered it. The Hokage knew she was a ninja so you didn't actually hurt her, and I think that's why he didn't do anything to you. However, I am not so merciful. Now, unless you wish to be tortured out of your mind, you will tell me where the hell my mother is."

"Y-yeah right," gasped the man. "You're going to die for what you've already done."

Naruto laughed lighly.

"Doubt it," he said. "First off, I'm a diplomatic figurehead here. When I choose to enact a blood feud on someone because of a wrong act, then Konaha isn't involved. Not to mention that I'm a favorite of the Hokage."

The man let fear show in his eyes.

"So," said Naruto, releasing killer intent. "Tell me where my mother is, and then see if I decide to kill you for trying to withhold information from me."

A single tear fell from Isuma's eye and then he gave his answer.

"The sand village, she's in the land of wind."

Naruto felt the man's heart with his chakra… and he wasn't lying. Naruto let out a relieved sigh and looked over at Hana.

"I'm so sorry Hana-chan, but I'll have to cut this short. Something came up."

She nodded numbly and no one else dared to whisper a word. Naruto quickly pumped chakra through his feet to get to his apartment and he flew through the air like a bullet. He landed at the apartment and went right through the door. The crash of wood swung through his ears, making them ring angrily. Ignoring it, Naruto grabbed a long, black cloak and strapped his short ANBU blade upon his waist. Naruto took no more then a full minute from the time he'd left the restaurant to the time he was rushing out of the front gates, but he felt far too slow.

While running, Naruto formed quick seals and then bit his thumb before slamming his hand into the ground. As he had commanded, the enormous toad, Gamabunta appeared in a large puff of smoke. The chief toad looked at Naruto in a little bit of astonishment before speaking in his booming voice.

"**Kid?" **asked the toad. **"Wow, I haven't seen you in forever. What's up with that? First time I hear of you in a whole year, you went head to head with Orochimaru and killed Sasuke! You promised me good fights! Do you intend to break that—"**

"Not now!" Naruto snapped, making the toad go quiet. "I'll deal with battles for you later! I'm looking for my mother and you're going to take me to Suna, _now._"

The toad breathed heavy in response. He understood just how important this was to the blonde.

"**Of course, of course. Apply some chakra so you can hang on tight!"**

Naruto did as he asked and the toad leapt up high to soar through the air. The giant toad made progress faster then any ninja ever would or could've done. Even so, Naruto felt that it wasn't fast enough. He had no idea why, but he felt that every single moment spent away from a family member that was still alive was a moment foolishly wasted. Urging the toad on, Naruto kept feeling around for chakra, and was almost upset that the only ones he could feel was Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Finally Naruto looked down, and saw sand.

"Here I come," Naruto whispered. "Here I come mother."

It took them merely another half-hour to reach the village of sand and Naruto leapt off of Gamabunta's hand, making a quick promise to talk with him later. The moment he stepped through the village gates, Gaara stopped in front of him, and held out his hand. Despite the fact that Naruto was in the utmost of hurries, he knew he couldn't rush the Kazekage. So, Naruto took the hand and shook it before Gaara addressed him.

"It is good to see you again, Uzumaki. What do you want today?"

Naruto was slightly less then formal with the other container, causing several eyebrows to raise.

"Where is Kushina?"

Gaara looked at him confused.

"Who?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, my mother. She is inside this village and I have to see her."

Temari looked over at Gaara concerned.

"Well," said Gaara. "Off-hand I don't remember every single citizen in this village, but come with me and we'll take a look in the village records."

Impatient, Naruto walked briskly up the street, almost leaving Gaara behind. Understanding how anxious his friend was, Gaara increased his pace, if only a little. Finally, after what Naruto swore was lifetimes, they reached the high Kazekage tower, which reached the heavens and made one feel proud to be part of the village that such a great structure came from.

Gaara lead Naruto through all of the town records. Due to Gaara's organization, it took only a few long minutes to find the address, and when they did Temari offered to fly Naruto there. Though it was slower then his running, she knew the area much, much better then he. So, he accepted her offer. Temari quickly spread her wide fan, and pumped her chakra through it, making it fly lightly. Naruto leapt atop it by her and Temari flew him to the easternmost part of the town.

The cool night wind blew upon Naruto's neck, making him shiver terribly. However, he cared not at all for his own discomfort at that moment. The only thing he wanted was to find Kushina, and be with his mother again. Temari was calmly steering her fan over the large crowds of people, pointing and whispering far below. When the moon was high in the sky, Temari looked at him and spoke.

"Room number forty-one."

Naruto nodded and leapt off the fan right into an apartment complex. He dashed through the long stairways passages, checking the signs. Finally, he found it, room number forty-one. His heart beat in a fury, and his blood began to circle through his veins so quickly that a rush of adrenaline overtook him. Naruto breathed long and calm, letting chakra calm his heart and relax him. Then he knocked on the door, firm, though not hard. After a short while, The door opened just a small crack.

"Who goes there?" hissed a woman's voice from the inside. "What do you want?"

Naruto felt his heart speed up again.

"Are you Kushina Uzumaki?"

He heard a very sharp intake of breath from the other side.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

The door shut and he heard a chain very nearly ripped apart from the door. Then it was flung wide open and Kushina flung her arms around her son, sobbing into his shoulder. Naruto hugged her back, instantly feeling so much comfort and happiness flow back through him. It was a feeling he had almost forgotten, and could never remember being this strong. He didn't care what else happened at that moment, because he was with a mother who care about him, who still loved him even after the years apart. He let himself sink into that love.

"Naruto," she whispered hugging him tight to her. "Naruto, oh how I've missed you. What a strong man you've become. I've track of all your missions that I could get hold of. You've grown into such a handsome young man Naruto. I'm so very proud of you, but how on earth did you track me?"

"Isuma," said Naruto. "I remembered that night when I was still very little. The night you left. I remembered and knew you were still alive."

Kushina temporarily released her hold on her son to smile at him.

"Such a smart boy. Have you trained with Jiraiya yet?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"For over three years! I've learned loads of new stuff now and I'm way strong!"

"I know," Kushina said. "You went head-to-head against Gaara, Orochimaru and killed Sasuke right?"

At Sasuke's name, Naruto grew quiet and somber. This caught Kushina's attention.

"Hm?" she asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke," Naruto began. "Sasuke was my best friend before my training with Jiraiya-sensei."

"But he… left didn't he?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "After he rammed a Chidori through my chest and after releasing the cursed seal… yeah he left."

"Chidori?" she asked, before understanding flew into her eyes. "Hatake! Oh Kakashi I am going to kill you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's probably a good thing Sasuke knew Chidori, otherwise my resangan would've killed him quickly."

She looked at him shocked.

"You know the resangan?!"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I thought you said you'd been tracking me?"

"I have," she said, embracing him tightly again. "But they don't tell us things like that."

Naruto grinned and quickly told her his affinities and list of jutsu. Kushina surprised him by revealing her own affinities as water and lightning. So, after a little pleading from Naruto, she was convinced into teaching him some more water jutsu. Then Kushina looked over at the clock.

"It's getting late," she said. "We should probably get some sleep."

Naruto agreed and he gave her a quick hand in setting up a pull-out bed from the couch. Then he buried himself under the blankets, and let his exhaustion take him away from the world. Just before he fell into the black abyss, two things crossed his mind. The first was the threat of what Kyuubi would undoubtedly do to him, the second was that he was fairly certain he could feel Kushina lips touch his brow softly with the whispered phrase, "I love you Naruto". Then he fell and when he stopped, his feet were in ankle-high water.

He opened his eyes and saw the giant cage with the word seal upon it. Behind said cage was, of course, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, to Naruto's utter shock, he wasn't in pain. He wasn't coughing up blood and he wasn't seeing images of things he hated, feared or refused to accept.

Instead, he was in complete control of himself, and when he searched the area hard with both chakra and sight, he found… someone blocking the pain. It took him a long time to piece it together, but finally he understood that the love of his mother was keeping the pain of the terrible Kyuubi at bay, just as the presence of on the of the girls did. As such Naruto banished the cage of Kyuubi as though his presence was no more then that of an annoying fly, and let himself fall within a true sleep. His dream was, for the first time in what felt like years, happy.

Naruto fervently thanked Kami that he'd found his mother, and that she still loved him, that she'd ever loved him instead of hating for the demon within himself. In his happiness, Naruto found hours of sleep, destroying his weariness and making the bags around his eyes lessen considerably.

A loud beeping noise rang throughout Kushina's apartment room, and Naruto fell square off the bed. Then he heard a hand slap the clock and Kushina's bedroom door opened.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grumbled, "Good morning mom,"

Naruto was, by no stretch of the imagination, a morning person. As such, he was only half-hearing Kushina speak while he shook himself awake.

"I think I've decided on something," she said. "As soon as we can I'm moving back to Konaha."

"You want to go back?" Naruto asked, still a little sleepy.

"Yes," she said. "I've learned all I need to and I want to be there to see you finish growing up and give me grandchildren."

At the word "grandchildren" Naruto fell over again. Then he straightened and went into the kitchen for something to eat.

"Well," he said. "If that's what you want to do, then I'm all for it. When do we leave Sand?"

"By this afternoon."

Small author's note here. When Kushina said "I love you" she didn't mean like a lover, but as a mother loves her child. Normally, I wouldn't think that this needed explanation, but when I tried to show a brotherly love between Naruto and Sasuke no one got it, so I'm clarifying that issue this time.


	17. Talking

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 17: Talking

After the two had eaten breakfast (Naruto a fair amount more so than Kushina) they began to pack up. Naruto had brought little with him and was traveling light. Solider pills, his blade and a bottle of water was all he needed. To his surprise his mother appeared to have even less things then he did. Then Naruto caught sight of the scroll in her hand, once they hit the road.

"You know how to seal things?"

She nodded, and then seemed to consider something.

"How much sealing do you know?"

"Only the basics," he responded. "Jiraiya-sensei has been helping me develop jutsu for now, so sealing sorta took a back seat to anything else."

Kushina rubbed her temples.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you that too."

He smiled brightly, but the grin quickly vanished as he thought of something.

"Mom?"

"What, Naruto-kun?"

"I kind of forgot about this, but I'm not a spring ninja and ambassador to Konaha."

Kushina slammed her head into her palm.

"You know Naruto, stuff like that is important."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. They both knew the situation well enough. Kushina was strictly a leaf-nin, meaning the only time she would ever see her son was when he got the chance to come and visit her on diplomatic missions. After thinking for a while, Kushina shrugged.

"Well it's not like I ever thought you would be a simple child, so I'll have to deal with the time when your gone I suppose… However, if you make me wait another thirteen years I'm going to beat you black and blue!"

Naruto laughed lightly, then thought about what she had said. Thirteen years. He had been three when she left so…

"Wait! I'm sixteen now?!"

Kushina rolled her eyes.

"You never did cease to astonish Naruto."

All the while the two talked and walked through the desert. Naruto went and told her all about what if felt like when he faught people. He told her all about how he could only control the third tail, but achieved so much power at the fourth. Kushina was surprised to hear that he'd actually decided not to ever use the Kyuubi again.

"Why?" she asked. "I understand it may hurt, but isn't it useful too?"

"Power achieved like that isn't true power at all."

Kushina smiled.

"Naruto," she said. "If there was one thing that I ever wanted for you, it was for you to be happy, and wise. I see that you've grown very wise to think as you do, but now you need to make yourself happy."

Naruto felt relieved to know she didn't actually want him to use the Kyuubi's abilities and then thought through what she'd just said. Make himself happy? To put his ninja career in the back seat and to make himself a lover first, could he do that? He loved several girls, but was set on keeping them safe first, and on taking other's who might hurt them out.

"But…"

"I know," she said, smiling at him. "You're scared that Kyuubi will hurt them. If you are with those you love and trust your heart too, you'll never fall to death or to the Kyuubi's powers."

Naruto let tears fall from his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Such love that flowed from her made him feel so safe, so powerful, so good. What wrong could there be when he had a mother who always cared for him and loved him, just because he was her son?

He quietly made a vow that one day, he would find a lover. He knew that one day, he would someone who was kind, powerful, understanding, was there for him, that would listen to him, was beautiful, and most importantly they would love him for him. In return, he would love her, give her anything she could possibly want and always stand by her side and defend her from harm. However, for now, he decided that getting his mother settled was more important they continued walking, bringing up stories from the past: hard missions and such.

As they traveled, the landscape began to change. Soon enough, the sand turned to hard dirt, which eventually gave way to long wheat fields, which turned to the never-ending forests. One of which, lead to Konaha. Of course, Naruto and Kushina already knew the road by heart and leapt from tree-to-tree as casually as one might stroll down a hallway. It was at the time of the moon's setting that Naruto and his mother finally set eyes upon the great wooden gates of the village hidden in the leafs.

"Finally home," said Kushina.

Naruto didn't know weather or not he could actually call it home after all that had happened up until now. He came to the conclusion that home is where the heart is, so yes, this place could be a home to him.

"Finally home," he agreed.

The spent the little time of journey left discussing jutsu. Kushina was far deeper in her jutsu then Naruto had a first guessed. She had been happy just to find him, and he was happy just to have her love him. That was just how families should be, Naruto decided. They should just be happy to have each other. Naruto didn't see why people get so fussed about things like having a crush on the same guy. Is that kind of love really important enough to ruin a friendship?

Shaking his head, Naruto let his feet carry him slowly into Konaha, and to his apartment. Kushina looked around and shrugged.

"It'll need some rearranging, but I could deal with being here."

Naruto grinned. He moved over to where two pictures and a card were sitting. The pictures were of team seven, and team Yamato. He carefully packed both of them in his bag and looked at the card. It was picture of the graduation ceremony from his early genin days. He took a good look at Sakura and Saskue and decided that he should go and see her. After, he hadn't seen her since the Sasuke mission. He quickly grabbed an orange shirt with black pants and jogged out into the streets, smiling at some of the friends he passed.

Later on, he reached Sakura's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura's voice.

"Spring's number one ninja!"

"Naruto!"

The door was flung open and Sakura embraced him quickly before letting him go.

"Did you find Kushina?"

"Hell yes!" said Naruto. "She's living in my old apartment now."

"Great!" said Sakura, honestly happy for him. "By the way, Ino wants to talk to you. She's in here if you don't mind taking a moment."

"Not at all," said Naruto.

Naruto took a step into the apartment and noticed one thing quickly. Everything was pink.

"And people say orange isn't stealthy," muttered Naruto.

Then Naruto noticed the purple figure on the pink couch.

"Hey, Ino-chan."

"Naruto-kun," said Ino. "I just… wanted to make sure you were free tonight. After all, you do still owe me a date tonight."

Naruto mentally groaned. He still had to make up his date with Hana, and had to speak with Hinata, Shizune and Ayame. However, he could not say something so stupidly offensive to Ino, so he said something quite different, decideing that whatever she actually wanted to tell him, she would tell him then.

"Of course Ino-chan, I'm not busy at all tonight, so it's no problem."

"Oh," said Ino. "Well, great then."

Naruto nodded nervously.

"Ok," said Sakura. "This is all very romantic and all but now we have things to do, so Naruto, get out!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and backpedaled out of the house before smiling and walking to the Hyuuga compound. He enjoyed this time of day, when nothing was happening. He liked his life most when he didn't have to kill anything, nor did he have to witness or remember anyone trying to kill him. All he had to do was move calmly through the streets of Konaha, and simply walking was easy enough for him. The leafs were scraping the ground, and it was like a little song that the village played just for him. The tune of the little song that kept him going when times were hard.

So it was that Naruto traveled through the streets, only vaguely aware of the presence of others around him. After about an hour, Naruto reached the large Hyuuga compound and grimaced upon seeing Hinata approach him. However, his mood was quickly dashed when he realized that she wasn't mad or upset with him, more like regretful.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly. "I… I can never apologize enough for what I said to you. I'm so very sorry. I was jelous and wasn't thinking. You see, you've been my inspiration and my life for as long as I can remember, and I didn't want to give that up. Now, I can see you do have a point. I'm not in love with you, more like devoted to what you do. I want to still be your friend and I hope that one day you can forgive me for the terrible things I said about the other girls."

Naruto noticed the single tear that fell from her eye and knew she wasn't lying. He smiled lightly and held out his hand.

"There Hinata-chan, there is nothing to forgive. People shouldn't be held responsible for stuff they can't control."

"Just like you," she said softly.

"What?!" asked Naruto, panicked.

"The Kyuubi."

"How do you know about that?"

"Naruto-kun," she said. "I spent seventy percent of my life behind you on the tree to your left. I know all about the Kyuubi. It doesn't change who you are, ever."

Naruto's smile widened and he embraced her briefly before leaping off and waving to her. Now he had one more person to see, Shizune. Then he could go back and go on his date with Ino. So, Naruto found himself traveling on the long road back to the circular Hokage's office. He walked inside, buffering two annoying guards aside and found Shizune at the assistants' desk. She quickly stopped her work and grabbed his wrist and lead him off and around the corner.

"Hey Shizune-nii-chan."

"Naruto-kun," she said, and kissed him lightly. "I've been so worried about you."

Naruto hugged her close to him.

"Naruto," she whispered. "I… think I love you."

Naruto smiled and broke from her to look her in the face.

"Well then," he said. "I hope you don't mind trying to share me for a little while, because it seems that you, Hana-chan, Ino-chan, Ayame-chan and Yuki-hime all have a claim on me."

Shizune laughed lightly.

"I don't mind showing you how much more I love you then the others."

She kissed him lightly again, and then pushed on him a little. However, Naruto knew he had other things to attend to and broke it softly.

"Sorry nii-chan, it's just that I have other things I have to do right now, so I can't end up spending all night with you."

Shizune blushed at his words.

"Not like that," he said.'

Then, he kissed her on the check and leapt out the window to go back to his apartment. The streets he'd grown up in and knew by heart now almost felt alien to him. However, he managed to change into a pair of blue pants with a black shirt under a blue shirt of the same color. Then, he left his headband upon the desk, and followed his mind to Ino's house. He knocked on her door softly three times. She answered and Naruto saw that she was dressed in a casual kimono. It was almost completely purple, save for the long, red, intertwining dragons.

Ino smiled and wrapped her fingers around Naruto's. She whispered to him, making him shiver.

"Thank you so much for coming here. I want to talk with you. Do you mind if we go to my uncle's restaurant?"

"No," he said. "No problem."

"Thanks."

Ino began to walk, making Naruto walk alongside her, almost as though he were wearing a collar. All the way along their travel, Ino spoke to Naruto softly.

"Naruto, how do you feel now about… him?"

"I don't know," said Naruto. "He was an asshole and I wasted three years of my life on him, but he was still like my best friend you know? Though, I guess that I owe you for even being able to answer that question in the first place. I'm not sure if you know what if feels like to have completely given up, but it's anything but pleasant."

"I actually want to talk about that a little. I mean, when I was in there… I know about it."

"Did you meet it?"

"No," she said. "I never, ever want to."

"I understand that well enough. Believe me when I say this Ino. That thing is trying to make me kill myself, and you girls, which is why I had to leave. I'm a pit of death for all of you."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I truly am."

"Don't be," he said. "You've done nothing but make me like you. Technically, you could be one of the people that could hold it back from me, but I want to risk it."

"Naruto-kun…"

"I promise you this Ino-chan, I will do everything in my power to make sure no one ever harms you or the others. The problem is that that promise puts you all at risk from myself."

"I think that's a risk I'd like to take."

Ino's smile widened, and she kissed him lightly, upon the lips.


	18. Rage

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 18: Rage

Naruto paced back and fourth across his new apartment. His date with Ino had gone well enough. They'd eaten and (to Naruto's utmost relief) the menu was perfectly readable, hence giving him no further complications with the food. However, his complication lay in how his feelings were rapidly spreading for all the girls. Of course, he'd been very involved with Shizune and Yuki recently, and he'd grown up with Ayame to talk to all the time. Hana and Ino were wonderful women as he had found when he dated them. However, the biggest reason he supposed that he cared about them was that each one connected him personally.

He didn't know why, but with each one he felt safe, felt loved. However, with the love of each girl came the opposite fear of his possible killing them or not being able to protect them. The thoughts constantly floated around within his brain: within his head. It continued until he wasn't sure what was real. Was he to believe in the visions that his heart saw, or what his eyes told his head? He felt as though he was standing upon the head of pin and if he leaned to far then he would fall over into the dark abyss looming over either side.

However, the problem was the pin was already unbalanced so that he was sent overcorrecting himself each time, making him fly too far yet again. Finally his mental self fell off the pin and being so connected to the idea being literal, Naruto fell to the floor of his place, hitting his head on the carpet. Then he shook himself. He'd become a little unsteady, but he didn't have to do this all alone. He had a mother who would be able to help him through it all. Someone who had experience, and told him what he ought to do with the situation.

So, Naruto shrugged off his confusion and went off to find Kushina. She was near the outskirts of the village, training. Naruto knew she must've been strong, but this was beyond what he thought he'd get. She leapt high into the air, spinning rapidly, and became an angry whirl of color. Then long tentacles of water flew from within the whirl and struck all the targets around her. They sprang up again as she landed. So, Kushina dropped low throwing a circle of stars and kunai into the targets. Each one hit its mark. Kushina stood then, breathing heavily and took a drink of water as Naruto approached.

She turned and smiled at him.

"So what do you think?" she asked. "Not too bad yet am I?"

"Amazing," he said.

"So, you want to spar quickly?"

He shook his head.

"No way, not with you almost out of chakra as it is. You train too hard."

She laughed lightly.

"You should be the last one to say that to anyone."

Naruto laughed and nodded. Naruto's senses suddenly flew through the roof in warning. He looked at Kushina.

"You feel it too?"

"Orochimaru," said Naruto.

They both knew that they would have to try and hold him off while help was on the way. However, Orochimaru had other plans.

"Now!"

A small group of four fell to the ground and made quick seals for something Naruto recognized almost immediately.

"They're sealing us in. Just like with the third."

"What?" asked Kushina. "How do we get out?!"

Naruto grimaced.

"I don't think we can. Even the third couldn't get out of this. We have to fight him until the end."

She nodded. Meanwhile, all of the sound ninja Orochimaru had brought with him flew from the bushes and intercepted any and all help they might have had. Then Naruto voiced Orochimaru, not know what to do save to try and prolong time to find a way out of this situation, least they all die here.

"So," said Naruto. "You cloaked you're armies chakra here with your own? Clever. Tell me, how are you getting along with Sasuke's body?"

Orochimaru scowled.

"I'm about to be repaid for that in your blood, little boy."

"Doubt it," said Naruto. "Last time we ended this in a tie, and I've gotten even stronger now!"

Kushina spoke up now.

"Orochimaru. I remember you."

"Ah, Kushina," said the snake sannin. "I was wondering if you would ever show up again."

"It's you how always turned up out of nowhere. You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you. However, I want to kill you before my ninja's need to get a new pair of arms from hold this wall too long. As Sarutobi-sensei taught me, not being able to use your arms can be quite… annoying."

Then, the snake man moved forward. Naruto carefully tracked the man's moves. He was zig-zaging and trying to throw them off in whichever direction he was heading.

"Let's see how well you run on ice," muttered Naruto. "FREEZE!"

At his command, a thick layer of frozen water spread from him to the edge of the cage. Orochimaru stopped and almost fell over. He wasn't used to fighting upon ice. No one was. In fact, most ninja tried to avoid it simply because held such odd properties in fighting. However, this would serve to Naruto's advantage, as he was a master of quick improvisation.

Naruto leapt high in the air and formed a shadow clone. Orochimaru hit the first Naruto, only to have it go off in smoke. Then Naruto appeared behind him with his ice katana.

"What?! When did he?"

Then Naruto struck and Kushina was finishing one of her own imaginative jutsu. Orochiamru managed to shatter the boy's blade and then saw a flood of ice needles. However, it was not Kushina but Naruto who did that. As soon as he landed, Kushina's jutsu imprisoned Orochimaru's legs and arms. Naruto was there instantly and hit the snake of a man in the head with the attack. However, just as victory appeared to be theirs, several snakes shot out of Orochiamaru's body and reattached his head.

"What the hell?!" asked Naruto. "That's just sick!"

Slowly, the snake's head turned back around so it was facing the right way. Then, Orochimaru smiled, showing a killer intent.

"Finished?" he asked. "Then it's my turn."

He moved quicker than a bolt of lightning. His blade out and swinging just as soon as Naruto had made his own ice katana.

"No way!" said Naruto. "His speed… it's incredible."

Orochimaru struck at Kushina, who narrowly dodged and Naruto attempted to send a counter-strike in with his ice katana, but the sannin batted the attack aside like a fly.

"Dammit!" said Naruto. "Come on, Jiriaya-sensei trained you better than this."

Naruto leapt in the air and threw six ice kunai. Orochimaru dipped and dived, making each one miss. However, each on struck the ground and made a large crater, as they were infused with wind chakra. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad, you little Kyuubi-brat. One day, I'll have to find out what it would be like to use a human sacrifice as a vessel."

Naruto didn't know what to do. Speed was one of the basic components of a fight. Naruto decided to look at what else he had aside from speed. Jutsu, where Orochimaru had him whipped. Physical power, where they may be closer to equal if Orochimaru couldn't stretch so strangely. Finally, they had determination and resolve, where Naruto far outstretched his snake-like opponent. So, Naruto ran forward and slammed Orochimaru's blade aside before slamming his shoulder into Orochimaru's rib cage. Then he thrust the blade as hard as he could through Orochimaru's chest. However, Orochimaru was a sannin.

He opened his terrible mouth and spit out a brand-new body onto the ground.

"So the snake gives birth."

Kushina was back in action. She sent three large waves flying at Orochimaru, and them all in ankle-high water. Naruto took up on the chance and spun in a circle kicking out at his head. However, the sannin caught the blow upon his upper arms and then kicked back out at the blonde. Naruto ducked, barely missing the blow. Then Orochimaru flew backwards with a large blast of charka, forming blurred hand seals.

"Shit!" swore Naruto quickly before making his own seals.

Both finished the jutsu at the same time. Naruto cast an ice wall large enough to cover himself and Kushina. Then Orochimaru's blast of lightning struck Naruto's wall. However, instead of staying perfectly standing, the wall shattered and the lightning flew forward angrily. The attack smote Naruto across the chest, but the attack didn't stop there. The attack seemed to arc around, and hit Kushina right in the middle of her abdomen. Blood flew everywhere, and Naruto yelled along with Kushina, both in deep pain. Then he looked over at her.

The lightning had flew through her skin at such a high speed that it had burned and meddled her body together again on the inside, save for the enormous gap in her body. Kyuubi was already healing Naruto, but Naruto knew there was no chance of Kushina being saved. She wasn't screaming, or even gasping anymore. As a shinobi he already knew, she was dead. Naruto slowly stood, and three tears feel from his sorrowful blue eyes. They were eyes that blinked once, twice, and turned a killer shade of red, with no more than slits for pupils.

Yet again, Naruto was thrown into a world of black, a world of hate, a world of pain, and a world of sorrow. Kyuubi's horrible laughter filled his ears, and it rang throughout his imprisonment. Then, the horrible voice came out, and the very breath was as cold as death.

"**The time has come. Let my power flow through you. Let it fly through you veins. Take up the double-edged blade that is my chakra, and take revenge upon the horrible man who dared to hurt your family. Kill him, hurt him more. Go now, kit."**

Naruto reached forward, very slowly, very hesitantly. He started to touch the terrible chakra, but then pulled back. Dare he touch it?

"**Why do you hesitate?" **asked Kyuubi. **"Do you think that by allowing Orochimaru time to get away that you will help anyone? The only choice is to kill him quickly and efficiently. Are you a shinobi of both the hidden leaf and the hidden snow or not? Surely the hermit knew what he would have to do, and so do you."**

Naruto nodded. Kyuubi was right. He may not like Kyuubi's power, or the beast's voice. However, there were things that were far more important than his own discomfort. All he had to do was barrow Kyuubi's "double-edged blade" and decapitate his foe. Then, he would simply put the sword down. The only thing he had to do was make absolutely sure that it was he who wielded the sword, not the terrible nine-tailed beast. Naruto reached forward again, and Kyuubi smiled, seeing the boy's decision.

"**Good," **growled the fox. **"Let me make you powerful; let me make you strong."**

Naruto nodded again. He would be powerful, he would be strong. He would master the chakra he holstered. Naruto grinned lightly too, but it felt odd. Where most of the times his smile was either a small genuine one, or (more often than not) a cover for the horrible mask he had had to grow accustomed to wearing over the years of his isolation and the years of hate. However this time, the smile was terrible, sadistic, and full of power, and hate. To top it all off, all of it was because of the hated, and hating monster right before him.

However, Naruto cast his feelings aside and reached forward in earnest, in the want for power. His right hand grasped the red chakra, and pain shot through him. It made his mind go numb and burned all through his body, and his very heart itself. Then, as the pain swept through his body to his brain, he passed out.


	19. Wish of Sorrow

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 19: Wish of Sorrow

It was pure black. Most of the time--from what Naruto could remember—there was at least a small speck of light streaming through his window. He thought he might be in Kyuubi's mindset, but that wasn't possible, because he was certainly lying in a bed. Yet he thought for a long while and came to the conclusion that he was not alone. What did this mean? Perhaps one of the girls had fallen asleep next to him again? Yes, that must be it. He thought back over the last memories he had. His mother was certainly dead. He would have to set up a grave for her tomorrow.

But what had happened to Orochimaru? Had he gotten away, or was he dead? Naruto sighed, he'd have to wait until later to find that out. He got up, moving carefully so as not to wake the person or persons in his bed. He felt then that he really had to use the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. However, it didn't work. Perhaps the power was out in this area again. No matter, he lit a candle and emptied his bladder into the toilet.

He finished up and washed his hand roughly. He looked at his face in the mirror and thought he saw something all over his face and body. Whatever it was, it looked red, but he was too tired to feel if anything was actually there, he couldn't feel it. Must've been a trick of the light, Naruto decided before carrying his small candle back into the room.

Something caught his attention. There was some blood on the floor. He bent down and examined it. He felt it. It was dry, but fresh. Probably as new as last night. Then as he was standing back up, he noticed something else on the walls and ceiling. More blood. Where had it come from? He walked, more anxiously back to the bedroom. His candle illuminated the bed and what was in it when he'd woken up. They were people. Five people to be exact. Ino, Hana, Ayame, Shizune, and even Yuki. He noticed something else. They weren't alive.

Each body was coated in blood, and had many cuts. His candle hit the carpet, setting it aflame, but cared not. He picked up each body, trying to feel a pulse in one of them any single one of them. However, every hand was stone cold. He saw how each one had been killed in the firelight.

Shizune's throat had been slit by something smaller and finer than any kunai. Yuki had a large hole in her body and her heart was missing. Ino's body was burned inside out from chakra overload. Ayame's head had been completely parted from her body and was resting on his dresser. Hana's left eye had been ripped out by the same thing that had slit Shizune's throat and her arms had been torn off of her body. Then Naruto noticed something on his wall, written in blood.

"Have fun, Kit."

Naruto's breathing quickened, and fear clutched at his chest. It had been the Kyuubi that had attacked them. It had been Kyuubi that had killed them. It hadn't occurred to him then, but he now remember just what the great beast had said to him what seemed so long ago.

"_**I'm going to drive you insane by making you face the things you most hate and fear. Whenever I've driven you insane and you've grown to hate everyone and everything about life because you've begun to understand how hard it can be when everything you loved is taken form you--then, and only then, I'll let you kill yourself from the hate and fear, and I'll be free into the world of the living once more. Have fun, kit."**_

_Naruto, to the great fox's surprise, grinned._

"_You have fun you damn fox. Even if you plan would work, which it won't, Shizune-nii-chan keeps all of the bad dreams away from me."_

"_**Oh I know," **__said Kyuubi. __**"That's why when I next control next time, she will be the first to go!"**_

Oh how stupid he had been. He had given the fox control. The terrible beast had gone and whispered clever lies into his ears and had made him feel safe before stabbing his as hard as he could in the back. The bloody bodies were the only thing that he could see, and it was as though he was murdering them over and over again. He would always feel the pain of knowing that every one of there lives had been wrenched from their bodies by him, by the one who had sworn he would always protect them. They'd told him they didn't care.

They had risked everything just to be with him, and had lost the gamble. He went over to his ninja gear and pulled out a kunai. He no longer felt he had the right, or desire to live. He could never pay recompense for this sin. He couldn't undo the worst thing that he could've done. He deserved death. He had become just what everyone in the village called him, a demon. Naruto gritted his teeth and plunged the kunai into his own chest as hard as he could. His ribs cracked and blood poured from the wound, which healed up almost instantly.

Naruto turned around and looked at the fire now spreading throughout his apartment, and sending the smoke into his lungs. He leapt into it, determined to die. The fire douched his skin, burned his body and the inside of his mouth as he yelled in all the pain he could've ever felt. However, he didn't die. For as each injury would hit him, it was quickly healed by Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto gripped his hair as he began to burn. The smell of his burning flesh made his eyes burn and he ran out into the streets of Konaha as the flames upon his body started to go out.

Naruto screamed again. He couldn't die. He ran up to the top of the hokage monument and leapt off, angling himself to land on his head. Even that didn't work. He moaned and slammed his head into the ground, drawing blood. Then, a thought struck him. The Akutski. If anyone in the shinobi world could kill him, they could. So it was that Naruto fled Konaha before the sun had even risen. As Naruto ran—or rather stumbled—through the country, he came to a question. Why hadn't the leaf ninja killed him yesterday? After slaughtering the others.

Perhaps it was unknown, he could've done it in the middle of the night. Or maybe, he had been too much trouble to fight in the four-tailed state, so they'd meant to get him later. He would never learn it, and he frankly didn't much care for the answer to that question anymore. He knew that there was one place Itachi would know where to find him. In the fire temple. During his three-year trip, Naruto had often come there, and Itachi had been spying on them for quite a while. So, Naruto sat in front of the temple and waited, crying all the while.

How could he have been so stupid. One careless movement, one moment of not thinking clearly, and the people he loved more than anyone else in the world paid the price. He felt so terrible. Was he cursed by some evil fate making sure that no matter what, he couldn't be happy. He'd gotten a best friend, who had betrayed him and Naruto had ended up killing. He'd found a mother who had been killed. He had, not one, but five wonderful women that loved him who he had killed with his own two hands. He wasn't meant to happy.

Itachi was at least kind enough to make sure that Naruto didn't have long to wait. By the end of that day, Naruto felt Itachi hiding in the nearby trees. Naruto turned around, letting Itachi see right into his eyes. Instead of Itachi controlling the images that flashed before Naruto's eyes, the boy's pain made it go the other way around, and Itachi was on the receiving end. After Naruto was done, he released the Uchiha. He was shocked to see a look of pity spreading across Itachi's face. Surely, this traitor wasn't capable of such passion.

Itachi glanced around several times, then pick Naruto up and carried him off to some hideout that was personal for the Uchiha. Naruto groaned.

"Please," he whispered. "I don't want to fight you, just take the Kyuubi and kill me. Just do whatever you did with Gaara. I don't care anymore."

Itachi set Naruto down in a chair and held up a medical shot. Naruto felt the substance being injected into his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Itachi spoke slowly, calmly.

"Nutrients. Your body's been feeding off of itself for a while apparently. Naruto, I didn't think I would ever tell this story, but if I'm not careful I'll a real problem. First, just let me talk. Listen now, I love the village of Konaha more then almost anything else. Almost. Saskue is the one thing I cared about more then that. I was ordered by Sarutobi to kill the Uchiha, but I couldn't. Not Sasuke."

"If that's true, it will grieve you to learn I killed him."

"I know that. That's why your going to help me get him back."

"People to don't return from the world of the dead."

"Orochimaru knows how to do it. That's why I'm going to go with you to kill him tonight. If we pull this off right then not only Sasuke, but also your girls will be brought back to life."

Naruto scoffed.

"Why should I believe any of this?"

"Because," said Itachi. "If you don't, there is no chance that your girlfriends will ever be brought back to life, and you will be forced, even in the afterlife, to remember that you let their lives end just because you wanted to get even with a stupid little snake of a man."

Naruto looked up at the man who had betrayed the Uchiha.

"Fine," said Naruto. "I don't trust you, but you won't kill me and if happen to be telling the truth, then I'll need you to help me with this… life jutsu."

Itachi actually grinned.

"Naruto," he said. "Listen. If for some reason I die doing this, please be sure you tell Sasuke that I always cared about him. He was my little brother, and I did love him. Just make sure… he has to know."

Naruto looked up at Itachi in shock. For the first time he could remember, Itachi's voice wasn't dark and cruel, but kind, and honestly concerned for what he was talking about. Dimly, Naruto nodded. Surely, he thought, if this all actually worked, then Itachi was telling the truth about all of this. If it was true, he would tell Sasuke. He would tell whoever Itachi wanted to tell, so long as he could see the girls he loved, at least one last time. Itachi turned away from Naruto quickly, and as the cloak swirled around him, Naruto could've sworn the man had tears in his eyes.

"Fine," said Naruto. "I'm in, but then you will help me get rid of the Kyuubi."

"If we do this right," said Itachi. "Then we'll be able to trade the Kyuubi for them."

"What about Akutski? With the five-tails and nine-tails not on earth, aren't they screwed over?"

"Yes," said Itachi. "That's part of the plan as well."

Naruto still wasn't sure if he could trust Itachi or not, and from slight hate of the man, he didn't. However, if there was a chance, even an unlikely one, that he might ever see the girls he loved smile again, he had to take it. So, no matter the risk, Naruto knew that, for now at least, he would be forced to side with Itachi. That is, if this little scheme of his actually worked.


	20. Battles of Death

Naruto: My Way!

By: Hugo Reed and Dirk Thine

Chapter 20: Battle of Death

It took Naruto and Itachi at least another week to finish preparing for this little excursion into Orochimaru's lair. Itachi knew he could kill Orochimaru, if worst came to worst, but they wanted to avoid that if they could. Itachi was even more intelligent than Naruto have assumed as his enemy. Now, Naruto began to understand how the ninja moved from village to village without being spotted if they wished. For nights on end, Naruto would sit, pouring over scrolls, reading books, or experimenting with smaller healing jutsu. Finally, they were ready.

"Remember," said Itachi. "Our goal is to make sure he doesn't catch us. If he does, you get out as quick as you can."

Naruto would've smirked, if the situation had been normal.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you cared about me as much as Sasuke."

Itachi actually did smile.

"I care that you make him happy."

Naruto thought back to how he and Sasuke had been before the cursed seal had finally corrupted his mind. He sincerely hoped that Sasuke had been happy.

"Come on," said Naruto. "Let's go."

Just like that, both ninja were off, leaping through trees as often as using flashstep. Flashstep was a useful little jutsu Itachi had taught Naruto that propelled the ninja far ahead, based upon how much chakra you used. Because of Naruto large chakra reserves, he could've gone straight on through the night and reached Orochimaru's by morning. However Itachi didn't have such inhuman reserves and could only go until midnight. So, about three-quarters of the way through their journey, Naruto and Itachi began to set up a small camp.

That night, sleep didn't come to Naruto at all. He sat all night, watching birds and other small animals. He hated himself and what he had become until early next morning, when Itachi finally woke up. The missing ninja came over to Naruto and for a moment, Naruto could swear he saw pity in the sharigan eyes, then was sure he'd imagined it. Itachi sat next to Naruto and began to narrate several stories that were stuck fondly in his memory.

_Sasuke sat on a nearby log as Itachi slowly prepared himself with his sharigan as his opponent came at him. It was an agneki, or duel of fire. The Uchiha came at Itachi and blasted fire from his mouth which Itachi dodged. His movements were slow and graceful. Not an inch of wasted space did he use. Then, Itachi let chakra flow through him and he subsitited himself with his foe's dropped vest, reappearing behind him and knocking him out. Sasuke stood and clapped happily._

"_You're awesome brother!"_

"So you see," said Itachi. "Why I have to get Sasuke back."

Naruto nodded.

"You already know my reasons," said Naruto. "So when do we leave to find this scroll we need?"

Itachi looked over at him and held a hand to his chin.

"As soon as you change and clean yourself up, we'll go."

Naruto nodded and Itachi showed him to a stream. Naruto waited for Itachi to vanish then, he soaked himself. The water was cool, refreshing, and perfect for him. He even had time to simply float on his back and think for about two minutes before a scroll landed on the bank of the stream. Ripping himself from his dream-world, Naruto grabbed the scroll and summoned whatever it contained. Black pants, a sleeveless white shirt and a blood red trench coat came out, alongside a blank black headband. Naruto put them on, finding they fit surprisingly well.

Then, they cleaned up the campsite. It took a mere moment before Naruto buried the remains of the fire from last night. Then they were off before the sun had properly risen. Naruto could feel the beads of sweat that were beginning to pour down his forehead. He glanced over at Itachi and for a long while the two said nothing, just kept running. By the high time of the sun, they had reached their destination.

Even though it was very warm here, an unearthly chill swept through Naruto. The two ninja's stood for a second, eyes locked before leaping into the pit of hell. Everything inside was lit up with a row of candles every few feet there seemed to be nothing to see. There was just a large amount of symbols and inscriptions on the floor and walls. Neither of them wasted time just looking around though. Itachi began pulling Naruto along the passages and hallways.

Naruto could barely even tell any one direction apart from another. Meanwhile, Itachi was explaining what Naruto would encounter once they actually opened the portal.

"Basically," he was saying. "You have to go through another layer of hell for every tail of power your body holds. Your chakra alone would give you three tails, hence why you can only control three, and then you have the demonic nine-tails, so you'll have to go through twelve layers. Trust me when I say you're in for one hell of a ride. The first three will be easy, but the next nine are going to make you go mad."

Naruto nodded, so far so good.

"Only if you get through all twelve layers can you bring back the people Kyuubi killed while he was in you."

"Will I be able to bring my mother back too?"

Itachi looked at him, and the red Sharigan eyes sported one clear tear. His mouth even trembled a little before he said.

"Kyuubi never got the chance to kill your mother, because someone else beat him to it. I'm sorry."

Naruto growled angrily, and his eyes flashed blood-red.

"Damn Orochimaru."

Then, Naruto saw what they were looking for, Orochimaru's library. They instantly headed for the section containing all his notes on immortality or passing from the afterlife to the real world. They found scrolls, notebooks, reams of paper on the subjects. Quickly, the pair began pouring through the notes and found bits here and there of what they were looking for. However, merely two hours into their search Naruto's senses went on high alert.

"Itachi!"

"I know, but we must finish this now!"

The two continued to pull down scrolls for another half-hour and finally they were confident they had all they needed to, and began drawing Naruto's seal on the ground in his blood. Then he sat in the middle of it and began contacting his demonic chakra. However, it was at that point the at the snake in the hole decided to rear its ugly head.

Orochimaru had found them.

"Ku ku ku. My Itachi-kun, it's been some time. And Naruto-kun as well? Well this really is a wonderful treat."

Naruto felt a horrible spark of anger ignite his demon's abilities and the summoning circle went off, creating a flash so bring everyone save Naruto was blinded for a moment. However, Naruto saw a small circle, about four feet in diameter appear in midair. I showed cold, blue flames on the other side and Naruto dove into it. As he fell through the portal, he looked behind him one last time.

Orochimaru's eyes were widened in fear and hate. Itachi looked at him with pity, and whispered one last time.

"Don't let them pass through your heart."

"I know," said Naruto. "I'll bring back Sasuke."

Then the portal closed behind him and Naruto checked out her surroundings. He noticed his clothing had changed again. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black slacks. His ninja gear and feeling of chakra spilling through his system was gone. He almost fell over, but managed to keep upright, then he looked up at his area again.

He was in a desert. The sand was shifting over his toes and feet. He looked closer and noticed that the sand was fully shifting of it's own accord. Then he looked towards where the majority of the sand seemed to be gathering. It was becoming far more solid now, and forming into one giant mass. It didn't take too long before Naruto began to recognize what it was. The one-tailed Racoon.

Naruto stood in his ready stance before the beast began to run at him. Naruto knew what was going to happen. Only demon holders could pass through to the world beyond. All he had to do was survive every single one of the tailed-beasts passing right through his heart and chakra network. Kyuubi would be the worst and the idea was to not fall the influence of the Kyuubi.

"Alright. Round one, here we go."

The raccoon passed right through his body and pain beyond pain hit him. Naruto yelled out loud and collapsed. However, he was still alright, and was still perfectly human. Then he felt his eyes sting. However, his hands and nails were still his own so it was alright.

"Ok, on to round two."

This time, Naruto was standing in the middle of a grassy field. Naruto quickly turned full circle and saw a gigantic two-tailed cat and it ran right at him. He crouched down as though he was getting ready for a fight. The cat hissed lightly before turning to him and sprinting at full-force.

"Come on you damn flea-bag."

It went and passed slowly right through his heart. Naruto felt an extreme pain hit him and he gasped loudly as he felt the demon-fox cloak form around him and one tail start to leak out. However, the cat was gone.

"Damn it!" he swore. "Only two levels and I'm already on the first tail!"

The scenery all around him began to change again. He found himself in a large cave. It took him a moment to put together what he was seeing. For a long, long time, he thought he saw a large red blanket. However, he soon saw he was wrong. It was a yellow, three-tailed mouse. The mouse wasted no time, and didn't allow Naruto any time to prepare.

It leapt right at him and opened its mouth wide and the teeth snapped over his chest and heart, causing the pain to strike him again. He could feel the second tail as it slowly formed behind him. He swore slightly and let the area around him changed again. This time it was in a large snow-covered landscape. There was a very large snake in front of him. Naruto groaned.

"I'm sorry but, the four-tailed snake? That's just… bizarre."

The snake decided to show Naruto just how bizarre it was and attack, catching him hard in the chest. He felt his rage and pain stir up again as the beasts long fangs pierced his heart, but he didn't go up at all in the tailed state. If it had been up to him, Naruto would've given himself a second or two to rest properly. However, it was not up to him and he didn't have that needed moment of time.

The scene changed again, but instead of the five-tailed dog, it skipped straight to the six-tailed lizard. Naruto paused and thought about it.

"I guess it's because I've already fought dog in the real life. Hm… that does make sense."

However, the lizard didn't want to wait any longer and it hit Naruto hard with all six tails, smashing him hard into a wooden wall. Naruto yelled in agony and pain as the third tail flashed out and he crouched down on all fours. It was all he could do to murmur to himself.

"Must stay human. Must stay human."

The winds swirled and Naruto was standing in what he deemed to be midair, but he felt as though he were standing on a solid floor. Then the seven-tailed phoenix landed in front of him.

"Greetings Kyuubi-container," it said. "I am going to be the end of you."

The bird flew at him and struck hard across the face with its wing and beck, even Naruto tried to strike back. He lay on the ground gasping and his blood began to boil, but it didn't burst out yet.

"Stay human! STAY HUMAN!"

Then he was on top of lake and Naruto was staring right at the eight-tailed turtle. It struck at him with its fin, and he dodged the attack, striking at the shell. He created a huge dent and was about to wheel around to attack again, but the beast caught him in the stomach with its foot in mid-blow. Naruto swore as he felt his chakra begin to flow out of control and the fourth tail peeked out as the scene changed again.

Naruto felt himself being drawn into his own head to watch the battle as the great Kyuubi-no-kitsune formed in front of him.


	21. an

I am sorry everyone. But I have simply lost interest in . I enjoy my own stuff which I can claim far more. So this story is now up for adoption to a good home. This won't affect most of you as I haven't updated for about half a year but if anyone wants it, just review or send me a message.


End file.
